Booth VS Sully
by Kaksa Snape
Summary: Sully vuelve a Washington y todo hace prever que una gran batalla entre el agente Booth y Sullivan de desatara.
1. Una mala noticia

_Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic, esta vez más largo y aún sin acabar. Sully vuelve a Washington y todo hacer prever que una gran batalla por el amor de Brennan se desatara entre los agentes Booth y Sullivan_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Una mala noticia**

Una bonita mañana en Washington, los jardines del instituto Jeffersonian despiertan como cualquier mañana de primavera, el sol golpea las flores y hojas de los árboles haciendo que brillen con luz propia.

El instituto aún sigue vacío, exceptuando a una joven mujer que trabaja sin descanso en su despacho, ya llevaba una hora allí y solo eran las siete de la mañana. Trabajaba absorta de cómo el instituto se llenaba poco a poco por sus compañeros de trabajo, todos pasan, la preguntan si quiere ir a desayunar y niega con la cabeza sin ni siquiera levantarla del ordenador. Otro caso había sido cerrado, era una gran antropóloga y su compañero tampoco era malo en su trabajo, tenía que terminar el informe para el FBI y después identificar varios esqueletos del limbo, sin duda alguna Temperance Brennan era una gran antropóloga y profesional.

-¡Buenos días Huesos!-Saludó Booth entrando al despacho de su compañera.- ¿Vamos a desayunar?-Brennan miró el reloj, ya eran las ocho, "el tiempo pasaba rápido mientras trabajas", pensó mientras asentía y salía con su compañero del despacho.

-Ya he terminado el informe.-Informó la antropóloga a su compañero mientras ya desayunaban en el Diner.

-¡¿Ya?! Huesos tendrías que pensar en descansa un poco. Ayer terminamos el caso.

-Ya lo sé, pero al FBI no le gusta que tardemos en los informes.-El agente cayó sabiendo que esta vez su compañera tenía razón, pero eso no quería decir que le gustara que estuviera a todas horas metida en el laboratorio.

-Por cierto, ¿a qué hora tenemos la sesión con Sweets?-Preguntó el agente terminándose su café.

-Pues creo que nos la puso a las nueve.-Dijo Brennan mientras miraba la agenda de su móvil.-Si, era a las nueve.

-Entonces vámonos, cogemos el informe, lo entregamos en el FBI y de paso vamos a la consulta, ¿te parece bien?-Dijo Booth mientras se levantaba y se ponía el abrigo. La doctora asintió y los dos fueron al Jeffersonian y seguidamente a la S.U.V para ir al FBI.

Cuando Booth y Brennan entraron a darle el informe a Cullen este pidió que Booth se quedara un momento a hablar con él a solas.

-Dígame señor.-Dijo Booth aún de pie.

-Siéntese Booth.-El agente lo hizo y espero a que su superior hablara.-Veras, el agente Sullivan volverá dentro de dos días y a pedido ser asignado como el agente para el Jeffersonian-A Booth se le aceleró el corazón rápidamente al oír la noticia, Sully volvía y lo peor de todo es que pensaba quitarle su puesto, seguramente, para estar cerca de Temperance. Cullen se dio cuenta de que el agente se ponía nervioso y que una leve gota de sudor le caía por la frente.-Esta claro que le e denegado tal petición.-Booth soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo por la impresión de la noticia.-Solo quería ponerle al tanto de los hechos.-Dijo Cullen.

-Volverá a su trabajo de siempre sin nada que ver con el Jeffersonian, ¿verdad?-Cullen asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.-Muchas gracias por no separarme de los mirones señor.-Dijo Booth.

-No podría separarles agente, juntos han batido los records en resolución de casos, sería un gran error hacerlo.-Booth se levanto aliviado y después de darle la mano a su superior, salió del despacho.

-¿Qué quería?-Le preguntó Brennan nada más salir.

-Nada, formalidades sobre el ultimo asesinato.-Dijo mientras andaba hacia la consulta de Sweets.

-¿Seguro?-Dijo Brennan dándose cuenta de que su compañero ocultaba algo.

-Seguro Bones.-En ese momento Booth llamo a la puerta de Sweets, asomó un poco la cabeza y pregunto.- ¿Se puede?-El psicólogo estaba sentado en frente de su ordenador.

-¡Claro, pasar!-Dijo mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y se sentaba en el sofá que había en frente. Brennan y Booth se sentaros en su sitio-Díganme, ¿hay algo que haya sucedido que sea necesario hablar aquí?-Booth ya negaba con la cabeza cuando Brennan dijo.

-Cullen le ha dicho algo a Booth que le mantiene preocupado y no quiere decirme nada.-Dijo sin mirar ni una sola vez a Booth, tenía sus ojos fijos en los de Sweets.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-Dijo Booth girándose hacia Brennan.

-¡Si lo es! Cuando hemos entrado al despacho estabas perfectamente, pero después de tu conversación con Cullen has salido pálido.-Sweets había contemplado mil y una vez como la caracterizada pareja discutía y no podía evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que en cada discusión conseguía otro dato que indicaba que esos dos sentían algo el uno por el otro.

-¿Es eso cierto Booth?-Pregunto Sweets haciendo que pararan de discutir.

-¡No!-Dijo Booth sabiendo que lo iban a pillar.

-Booth, ¿recuerdas que estas sesiones están basadas en la sinceridad?-Dijo Sweets sabiendo que el agente mentía.

-¡Yo no miento!

-Sabes que si Booth y también sabes que Sweets puede saberlo-Dijo Brennan.

-Vaya trabalenguas.-Dijo Booth con una ligera esperanza de poder cambiar de tema.

-Booth, ¿qué ha pasado en el despacho de Cullen?-Pregunto Sweets. Booth le mando una mirada asesina, lo que le permitió saber a Sweets que no quería que Brennan se enterara del tema.

-Sully vuelve dentro de dos días.-Soltó de sopetón el agente, Brennan se quedo petrificada mirando a su compañero, mientras Sweets no entendía su reacción.

-¿Quién es Sully?-Dijo el psicólogo.

-Es…es un agente del FBI.-Dijo Booth intentando no entrar en detalles personales.

-No creo que solo por eso haya habido este mal entendido.-Dijo Sweets.

-Sully…bueno, yo estuve saliendo con Sully un tiempo hasta que vendió su piso, se compro un barco y se fue.-Dijo Brennan mientras miraba al suelo.

-Por eso no querías decírselo, porque no quieres que vuelva con Sully.-Afirmo Sweets mientras se ponía a apuntar en su libreta.

-¡No!-Dijo Booth.

-Eso no tiene sentido Sweets, yo no quiero volver con Sully.-Dijo Brennan.

-¿A no?-Booth miraba a Brennan desde muy cerca y esta hacia lo mismo, Sweets seguía apuntando mientras echaba pequeñas miradas furtivas a la pareja.

* * *

_Espero os haya gustado el capítulo, actualizare cada semana, así que espero que me dejéis muchos mensajes hasta entonces [¡¡¡BOTON VERDE!!!]._

_Kaksa_


	2. Todo empieza por el principio

_Aquí vengo con otro capitulo, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios!!_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Todo empieza por el principio**

Los días pasaron rápido y al poco Sully llego de nuevo a Washington, todos lo recibieron con una verdadera alegría, pero aunque Booth intentaba hacer lo mismo, Sweets sabía que el ex-ranger no podía ni ver a su compañero.

-¿Puedo entrar?-Dijo Sweets asomándose al despacho del agente.

-Si, supongo.-Dijo este dándose cuenta de que nada bueno hacía que Sweets se presentara en su despacho.

-¿Qué tal lleva la incorporación el agente Sallivan?-Pregunto Sweets mientras se sentaba en la silla que había delante del agente.

-No lo sé, supongo que bien, aunque deberías preguntárselo a él.-Dijo Booth volviendo a su ordenador y dando indicios de que no quería hablar del tema.

-¿Por qué te irrita tanto Sully, Booth?-Preguntó Sweets

-No me irrita.

-¡Claro que si! ¿No será por la Dra. Brennan?-Pregunto Sweets tirándose a la piscina.

-Sabes que a mi me dan igual las parejas de Brennan.-Dijo Booth

-Esta bien, si es así me voy-Dijo Sweets yendo ya hacia la puerta.

-Espera chaval.-Le paró el agente.- ¿Tú crees que es cierto?

-¿El qué?-Pregunto el psicólogo mientras se volvía a sentar en la silla.

-Lo que me paso después del coma, lo de que estoy…bueno, ya sabes…-Dijo Booth sin querer decir la palabra clave.

-Enamorado de Brennan.-Dijo Sweets con esa sonrisita de niño pícaro que le salía cada vez que alguno de los dos, tanto Temperance como Seeley, daban síntomas de sus sentimientos.

-Si, eso.-El agente estaba demasiado nervioso como para mirar al psicólogo a la cara, pero sin saberlo tenía claro que Sweets lo miraba.

-Hace más de un mes que pasaste el coma, si esos sentimientos siguen ahí, creo que no es cosa del tumor. El tumor te afectó a la parte de tus recuerdos, no a la de los sentimientos agente Booth, en mi opinión.-Booth miró en este momento a Sweets de nuevo.-Creo que si quieres de esa manera a Brennan, es porque la querías también antes pero no te atrevías a aceptarlo.-Booth miro a Sweets dándose cuenta de lo que quería decir, quería a Brennan desde siempre.

Mientras tanto en el Jeffersonian Brennan aguantaba a un inaguantable Sully, llevaba más de tres horas siguiéndola a todas partes, sin decir una palabra y Brennan se acabó cansando.

-¿Qué quieres Sully? Tendrás mucho trabajo después de tu reincorporación.-Dijo Brennan parándose en seco.

-Si, bueno, tengo algo de trabajo.-Dijo Sully muy nervioso.-Pero…quería preguntarte una cosa.-Brennan empezaba a temer las palabras de ese hombre como si de un cuchillo en su cuello se trataran.- ¿No sería perfecto que me destinaran al Jeffersonian?-La cara de Brennan no cambio ni un momento.-Ya sabes, trabajar juntos…y todo eso.-Dijo Sully creyendo que la antropóloga no lo había entendido.

-Creo que Booth y yo nos apañamos bien, no necesitamos a otra persona en el equipo.-Dijo mientras empezaba a andar hacia su despacho.

-Pero…lo que quería decir era sin Booth, es decir, tú y yo solos con los mirones.-Dijo Sully ya en el despacho de Brennan.

-No se…-Dijo Brennan.-No me parece buena idea, Booth y yo hacemos un gran equipo. Quizás si Booth tiene alguna baja podremos hacer equipo algún tiempo…pero solo hasta que se reponga. ¿No te parece?-El agente miró a Brennan dándose cuenta de que ella no quería recordar nada de su relación pasada.

-¡Claro!-Dijo con una ilusión fingida.-Será genial- Brennan siguió trabajando y cuando Sully iba a hacer otra pregunta una persona les interrumpió.

-¡Bones, hora de comer!-Dijo Booth entrando en el despacho de su compañera.-Am…hola Sully, no te había visto.-Brennan miró a los dos agentes, estos se miraban serios, la tensión podía palparse en el ambiente.- ¿Vamos al Diner?-Preguntó Booth.

-Si, claro. Pero mientras que recojo ve a ver a Ángela, lleva todo el día esperando a que vinieras para hablar de algo contigo…-Booth ya iba a preguntar de nuevo cuando Brennan contesto como leyéndole el pensamiento.-No, no me ha dicho de que quiere hablar.

-Vale, pues…ahora vengo.-Dijo Booth mientras se iba. Sully parecía algo impresionado, hasta el podía darse cuenta de que la relación entre esos dos era más estrecha desde la última vez que los había visto juntos y no solo eso, Booth antes no quería ni quedarse a solas con los mirones y ahora, hablaba tan normal con todos y cada uno de ellos.

-¿Qué bien os lleváis no?-Pregunto Sully volviendo su atención a la antropóloga la cual ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

-No se a que te refieres, estamos igual que siempre.-Dijo Brennan sin ni siquiera mirarle. Sully prefirió no seguir con el tema y despidiéndose de la antropóloga se fue del Jeffersonian.

Mientras tanto Ángela pintaba en su despacho, en los últimos días no había tenido mucho trabajo así que había tenido tiempo para pintar algunos cuadros y ahora pintaba uno de los lugares en los que más tiempo pasaba, el instituto Jeffersonian.

-Ángela.-Dijo Booth entrando en su despacho.-Me ha dicho Bones que me estabas buscando.-Dijo el acercándose, vio el cuadro y no puedo cerrar la boca.-Vaya, es una pasada.

-La verdad es que últimamente estoy inspirada-Dijo sintiéndose orgullosa de su trabajo.-Bueno… ¿tú qué tal?-Dijo la artista dándose la vuelta y mirando al agente a la cara.

-Bien…creo.-Dijo Booth sin saber muy bien donde quería ir a parar su compañera.

-Sabes que a mi no me engañas, ¿verdad?-Dijo la artista con una sonrisa de diablesa en su rostro.-Se te ve echar humo cada vez que vienes al Jeffersonian y ves a Sully rondando por aquí.-Booth no podía contestar, sabia que era cierto, y también sabia que si intentaba mentir y negarlo Ángela lo notaría.-Mira, Sully ha venido con todas las intenciones de reconquistar a Brennan y le dará igual poner nuestra vida patas arriba. Ya lo ha intentado una vez pidiendo su puesto aquí y esta intentando convencer a Brennan de que sería buena idea que trabajaran juntos.-Booth le prestaba toda su atención sabiendo que tenia razón.-Lucha por Brennan o por tu trabajo aquí, como quieras verlo. Pero hazlo.

* * *

_Espero vuestros comentarios ¡¡¡BOTON VERDE!!!_

_Kaksa_


	3. Un rumor

_Aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo._

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Un rumor**

La hora de la comida habría pasado tan normal como siempre si no hubiera sido por la compañía de cierta persona del FBI. Sully se había apuntado a la comida alegando que no le había dado tiempo a tomar nada y Bones, tan ingenua como siempre, le había invitado sin darse cuenta de la incomodidad que había entre los dos hombre cuando se encontraban juntos con la antropóloga.

-¿Y en que trabajas ahora Sully?-Le pregunto la antropóloga mientras comía un trozo de tomate de su ensalada.

-Pues en nada muy interesante, un asesino en serie…ya lo tengo casi.-Dijo Sully intentando hacerse el interesante, pero Booth no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿Pasa algo Booth?-Pregunto su compañera sin saber a que venia la reacción del agente.

-¿A que asesino te refieres Sully? ¿Al de tu despacho? Porque hacer tres semanas que rellenas informes sin parar.-Bones se rió al ver el farol que se acababa de gastar su ex-novio.

-No entiendo porqué los hombres necesitáis parecer más importantes delante de una personas de vuestro mismo sexo.-Dijo Brennan mientras volvía a ponerse seria y a comer.

-Será que queremos impresionar a alguien.-Contestó Sully intentando lanzarle una indirecta a la antropóloga.

-Vaya, no sabía que te habías vuelto homosexual.-Dijo Brennan muy sorprendida mientras cogía su móvil el cual sonaba sin cesar. Booth, sin en cambio no podía parar de reír mientras Sully se mantenía totalmente petrificado.-Booth, hay un caso, me ha dicho Cam que es un claro caso de suicidio pero quiere saber mi opinión.-Brennan y Booth se levantaron y se fueron del restaurante sin que los dos agentes cambiaran su estado, uno riéndose y el otro petrificado.

-Que feliz estas hoy.-Dijo Cam mientras los conducía a la escena del crimen.

-Lleva así desde antes de que llamaras tú.-Dijo la antropóloga sin entender el estado de su compañero.

-¿Algo divertido en la comida?-Dijo Cam.

-No te puedes imaginar cuanto.-Dijo él mientras mirando hacia arriba su sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro.

-Varón, entre unos 35 y 40 años, por el estado de descomposición diría que lleva aquí como dos meses.-Empezó a decir Brennan, mientras examinaba al cadáver que permanecía ahorcado en el centro del salón de la casa.

-¿Qué te parece? Suicidio, ¿Verdad?-Dijo Cam

-Parece lo más probable pero quiero hacerle más pruebas.-Dijo ella.-Echar fotos del escenario, bajarlo y enviarlo al Jeffersonian.-Decía Brennan a los científicos del FBI mientras se quitaba los guantes y salía de la habitación.

-¿Me dirás lo que te hacía tanta gracia antes?-Le dijo Cam a Booth antes de que este se fuera de la habitación.

-Claro, eso es para contarlo.-Dijo Booth mientras salía sonriente y con una pequeño plan formado en su cabeza.

Pocas horas después el Jeffersonian y todo el FBI estaban enterados de la pequeña discusión que se había producido en el Royal Diner ese mismo día. El rumor había sido inducido por cierta artista que… después de que cierta jefa del instituto le contara cierta anécdota llegada a ella por cierto agente de FBI no había podido resistirse a correr la voz. Booth que sabía que todo esto iba a pasar se hacía el indignado mientras echaba pequeñas miraditas a la artista con burla hacia el agente Sullivan.

-No se por qué le dan tantas vueltas a ese tema en todos los lados.-Dijo Brennan refiriéndose a la homosexualidad de Sully.- ¡Aquí cualquiera puede querer a cualquiera! Mira a Ángela con Roxy.-Todos estaban alrededor del Ángeletor mirando las posibilidades de que el cadáver hubiera sido victima de asesinato.

-A mi no me metas en esto, además, no creo que a Sully le moleste el tema porque sea cierto, si no por es justamente lo contrario.-Dijo la artista mientras metía los últimos datos en la máquina. Booth seguía riéndose sin parar cada vez que salía el tema, no se podía creer que la propia ignorancia de Brennan fuera a ser su mejor arma contra Sully.-Haber aquí están, esta claro que lo que ha dicho Cam es la forma más normal de que el cuerpo haya quedado en ese estado. El hioides esta roto y la silla caída en el suelo parece ser la mejor forma de que sucediera.

-¿Entonces ya esta?- pregunto Booth.-Suicidio, ¿no?- Todos asintieron, Booth iba a irse a notificarlo al FBI cuando Ángela le paró en medio del pasillo.

-Lo tenías planeado, ¿verdad?-Dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara.

-No se a que te refieres Ángela.-Dijo el con una sonrisa igual a la de la artista pero mucho más encantadora.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Tú le contaste lo de la homosexualidad a Cam, sabiendo que ella me lo contaría a mi y que yo, incapaz de callarme-Dijo muy orgullosa-se lo contaría a todo el mundo.-Booth dejo entre ver sus dientes en una preciosa sonrisa sin decir nada.- ¡Que orgullosa estoy con mi caballero andante madre mía!-Grito a los cuatro vientos-¡Por fin sacas tu espada para luchar!- Booth se giró para irse y Ángela, más contenta que nunca se fue a hablar, esta vez, con su mejor amiga.

-Ya puedes deshacer esto, muchas gracias.-Decía la antropóloga refiriéndose a la reproducción de los hechos.

-Espera Brennan.-dijo antes de que esta saliera por la puerta.- ¿Qué ha pasado hoy en el Diner? He oído rumores, pero no lo sé con detalles.-Dijo ella con un leve tono de expectación.

-No pienso contarte nada para que engordes un rumor que no es lo que pensáis.-Dijo ella pensado irse.

-Te juro que mi boca esta sellada.-Dijo la artista queriendo saber solo como había sido la conversación y no queriendo llevar este tema a problemas mayores. Brennan dándose por vencida se sentó junto con su amiga en el sofá del despacho de esta y le contó todo con pelos y señales.-No me puedo creer que seas tan ingenua a veces.-Dijo la artista con la boca abierta después de saber como había salido el polémico comentario.

-No lo entiendo, si es que se estaba refiriendo a impresionar a un hombre, lo que se me vino a la cabeza fue Booth.-Dijo la antropóloga sin saber por que su amiga le decía aquello.

-Brennan, lo que Sully quería decir era que…

-¡Cállate!- Dijo de repente un acelerado Sully que entraba por la puerta. Ángela no supo como reaccionar y cayó al instante.- ¡Has sido tú la que has infundido ese maldito rumor!-Dijo de nuevo muy enfadado y acercándose a la artista de forma amenazadora. Ángela que no sabia como actuar simplemente se quedó mirándole con un atisbo de miedo en su rostro.-¿Y quien te lo ha dicho? ¿Ese gilipollas de Booth?-Dijo Sully, Brennan al oír el adjetivo que había utilizado para su compañero y con la intención que se acerba a su compañera se levantó rápidamente poniéndose entre su amiga y su ex-novio.

-Fuera de aquí Sully-Dijo muy seria la antropóloga

-Encima los defiendes.-Dijo el agente indignado.-No me puedo creer como puedes defender a toda esta basura de indeseables que no saben mas que mal meter contra la gente que son más que ellas…-Antes de que Sully pudiera seguir mal metiendo Brennan lo cayó de un puñetazo.

-Fuera de aquí, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida.-En este momento Booth apareció por la puerta, encontrándose a un ensangrentado Sully, una mal humorada Brennan y una asustada Ángela.

-Te has vuelto como ellos. No sé como puedes estar con escoria como esa.-Dijo él para, sin haber notado su presencia, encontrarse con Booth, quien, sin pensárselo dos veces le pego otro puñetazo.

-No sé sinceramente si era a mi quien estabas insultando, pero has insultado a mi compañera y has asustado a una de mis amigas.-Sully, levantándose del suelo se fue de la habitación sin volver a decir ni una palabra ni enviar una mirada hacia las tres personas que permanecían en la habitación.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado.¡¡¡Botón verde por favor!!!_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_Kaksa_


	4. Una fiesta improvisada

_Aquí dejo otro capitulo, he decidido actualizar más a menudo, actualizaré cada tres días._

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Una fiesta improvisada**

Booth y Bones decidieron ir junto con Hodgins, Ángela, Cam y Sweets al Diner a hacer una especie de merienda improvisada para que Ángela se relajara un poco después del ataque de ira de Sully. Booth no podía evitar mirar a Brennan, sabía que Sully no se rendiría, él había ganado esta pequeña batalla, pero Sully no era tan tonto como todos creían.

Ángela seguía intimidada en una de las esquinas de la mesa, sin hablar con nadie, solamente dando vueltas a la sopa de su plato.

-Vamos Angie, no es para tanto.-Le decía Hodgins mientras acariciaba cariñosamente el hombro de su compañera.-Ese capullo no volverá a hablarte así. Nosotros nos encargamos.-Dijo de nuevo echándole una pequeña mirada a Booth que él recibió al instante.

-¡Claro, no te preocupes!-Dijo este mientras no apartaba la mirada de Sweets que no paraba de mirarle a él.- ¿Pasa algo?

-No, solo pensaba…que no creo que el agente Sullivan vuelva a reaccionar de esa manera, creo que los hechos le superaron.-Dijo él mientras tomaba un sorbo de café con una sonrisa que nadie entendió dado el tema del cual estaban hablando.

-Pues yo no estoy tan segura ¡Tenía cara de psicópata!- Dijo Ángela.- Como lo vuelva a ver por el Jeffersonian llamo a la policía.-Dijo de nuevo la artista mirando a su mejor amiga.

-Tranquila Ángela, en mi opinión creo que lo que necesitas es desconectar un poco de este tema, no sé, salir de fiesta, tomar algo…-Dijo Sweets.

-No es mala idea. Desde la fiesta tan aburrida del Jeffersonian y el FBI hace tres meses no hemos salido juntos, que os parece salir esta noche y tomar algo…bailar…-Dijo el agente Booth a sus compañeros.

-No sé Booth, creo que lo que Ángela necesita son unas pocas horas de sueño.-Dijo la antropóloga.

-No, estoy de acuerdo con Booth, nos vamos de juerga esta noche.-Dijo ella mientras que por fin un atisbo de alegría se veía en su rostro.-¿A que hora?-Hodgins miro su reloj, y calculando que eran las siete de la tarde y que las chicas necesitaban por lo menos tres horas para ponerse guapas y demás dijo.

-Creo que a las diez y media u once.

-Creo que serás mejor a las once.-Dijo Booth.-Con lo que tarda Brennan en elegir que ponerse para un día de diario imaginaros lo que tardara para una noche de juerga.-Todos rieron con el comentario de Booth, incluso la doctora Brennan.

-Pues…espero que se lo pasen bien.-Dijo Sweets mientras se levantaba para irse del local.

-No, no Sweets.-Dijo Ángela volviéndolo a sentar en su sitio.- Tú también te vienes.

-Bueno, eso si tienes la edad necesaria.-Dijo Booth haciendo que tanto Hodgins como él se rieran.

-Que gracia agente Booth, bueno, no creo que sea buena idea…mañana trabajamos y no sé. Si llegamos todos en malas condiciones el trabajo ira mas despacio…-Dijo Sweets mientras intentaba buscar alguna excusa.

-Nada de excusas, tú te vienes esta noche, no hay ningún caso y mañana viernes si viene alguno no podremos hacer gran cosa hasta el lunes, así que no te preocupes chaval, pásatelo bien por una vez en tu vida.-El psicólogo no dijo nada más, simplemente se sentó en su sitio aceptando que no podría hacer nada para no ir a esa pequeña fiesta improvisada.

Mientras que comían en el Diner decidieron donde irían y como irían. Decidieron acercarse a un nuevo púb que habían abierto por el centro de la ciudad. Cam, Brennan y Ángela se cambiarían en la casa de la antropóloga, mientras cada chico se cambiaba en su casa, después Booth recogería a cada uno y juntos irían a casa de Brennan para ver si ya estaban listas y partir a la fiesta.

Horas después, rondando las nueve y media de la noche, las tres chicas tenían unos grandes acertijos sobre que vestidos ponerse.

-¿Qué te parece este?-Le decía la artista a sus amigas mientras salía de la habitación de la antropóloga con un flamante vestido corto azul. Dando una vuelta y mostrando todo su esplendor Ángela miro a las chicas que no habían abierto la boca.-Decirme algo.

-No sé, tiene algo que…no sé-Dijo Cam.-Quizás es el color.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a las artista y daba unas cuantas vueltas a su alrededor.-Esta claro que este no Ángela, otro.-La artista suspiró metiéndose de nuevo en la habitación de su amiga, era el tercer vestido después de dos blancos y uno naranja. Cam se acerco a la antropóloga, que cansada de ver como Ángela salía y entraba una y otra vez de su habitación había optado por la opción de mirar por la ventana.-¿Pasa algo Brennan?

-No, nada.-Dijo ella girándose y ocultando algo en su espalda.

-¿Ocultas algo?-Dijo Cam con una sonrisa pícara.

-No, no oculto nada. ¡Que voy a ocultar!-Decía Brennan mientras giraba alrededor de Cam en dirección a su habitación intentado que esta no viera lo que llevaba en las manos.

-Si ocultas algo, venga, enséñamelo.-La antropóloga no dijo nada. Salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación, pero no había visto a Ángela y empotrándose con ella cayó al suelo arrastrando a sus amigas. Victoriosa Cam alzo algo en el aire.

-Sabia que ocultabas algo-Dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba lo que tenia en su mano. Una pequeña cadena sujetaba una insignia de un santo, el santo de los viajeros.-Creía que no eras religiosa Brennan.-Decía Cam mientras miraba detenidamente la insignia.-No se porque me suena de algo.-Dijo mientras una sonrisita salía de su boca.-Será porque es idéntica a la de Booth, supongo.-Dijo mientras hacía que Ángela entendiera todo lo que pasaba.

-¡Trae!-Dijo Brennan arrebatándosela a su jefa y sentándose en el sofá como si nada hubiera pasado. Ángela se levanto del suelo y sacudió el nuevo vestido, este era rojo y muy, muy ajustado.- ¡Oh! Ángela ese es perfecto.-Cam miró a la artista y la asintió, dado el visto bueno al traje.

-Bueno, y ahora que ya tengo traje para esta noche, me dirás… ¿qué haces con una medalla igualita a la de Booth?-Dijo Ángela con una sonrisita de satisfacción al haber encontrado por fin un traje.

-Pues…bueno no es una igualita a la de Booth, es la de Booth. Me la dejo al despertar del coma, cuando le dije que me iba a Guatemala.-Sus dos compañeras la miraban con una sonrisita a la cual no podía encontrar un significado.

-¿Y que haces aun con ella? Bueno, hace bastante que volviste.-Dijo Cam.

-No lo sé, aun no ha salido el tema y como él no me la ha pedido se me pasó.-Dijo Brennan levantándose del sofá.-Bueno, creo que ahora me toca a mí elegir traje.

A Cam y a Brennan les costó mucho menos encontrar el traje indicado para esa noche, Brennan con un bonito y corto vestido negro y Cam con un vestido palabra de honor blanco.

Cam y Ángela estaban terminando de pintarse cuando llamaron al timbre.

-¡Ya voy yo! ¡No os preocupéis!-Dijo Brennan la cual había terminado hace rato de arreglarse. Al abrir la puerta no pudo evitar ponerse algo nerviosa. Ahí estaba él, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros bastante oscuros, casi negros con una camisa de manga larga negra la cual tenia los botones de arriba desabrochados dejando ver su perfecta clavícula. En la mano llevaba una chaqueta negra, la cual utilizaría para combatir el frío si era necesario en el transcurso de la noche.-Hola.-Consiguió decir solamente la antropóloga sin poder ni un momento separar la mirada de los ojos de su compañero.

-Guau Bones, estas genial.-Dijo Booth al ver a su compañera con ese flamante vestido negro, parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir a juego. Los tres hombres estaban parados en la puerta, Brennan permanecía parada en el umbral con sus ojos clavados en los de su compañero al igual que él.

-Ya estamos.-Dijo Cam apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta junto a Ángela.-Cuando queráis podemos irnos.

* * *

_Espero os haya gustado, por favor, dejarme comentarios. Son mi inspiración._

_Hasta la próxima actualización._

_Kaksa_


	5. Bailando

_Hola, aquí os dejo otro capitulo. Espero que os guste._

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Bailando**

Al llegar al púb todo estaba repleto de gente, Booth agarró instintivamente a Brennan de la cintura para no perderla entre la muchedumbre y con mucho esfuerzo y cuidado de no quemarse con los mil y un cigarros que permanecían encendidos encontraron un sitio para todos en la barra.

-Carné de identidad por favor.-Le dijo uno de los camareros a Sweets cuando pidió su bebida. Él, completamente rojo sacó su cartera y le enseñó el carné.-Esta bien yogurín, aquí lo tienes.-Todos rieron después de la recordable anécdota, y aunque al principio Sweets estaba algo cortado con sus compañeros de trabajo no dudó en soltarse un poco cuando Cam le invito a bailar en la pista.

Melodías de salsa sonaban sin parar y ya se habían unido al baile Hodgins y Ángela. Booth y Brennan permanecían en la barra, bebían uno que otro vaso mientras reían al ver a Cam y Sweets muy amarraditos y a Hodgins y Ángela besándose ya sin ningún pudor.

-Ya era hora de que esos dos volvieran, ¿no crees?-Le dijo Booth a Brennan intentando sacar conversación, llevaban ya allí dos horas y casi ni se habían mirado.

-No sé, nunca me han interesado muchos las relaciones de pareja.-Dijo Brennan.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Booth no podía escuchar bien a su compañera así que se acerco un poco más para ver si podía entenderla. Estaban a muy pocos centímetros y a Brennan le costaba pensar con claridad.

-Que…bueno que…nunca me han interesado mucho las relaciones de pareja.-Dijo Brennan, cuando Booth por fin la entendió se acerco a su oído y le dijo.

-Alguna vez te interesaran.-Brennan pudo notar la respiración del agente en su oído y no pudo evitar estremecerse. Booth se separó de ella, tenía miedo de el deseo le venciera ayudado por las copas que ya llevaba encima. Mientras que los dos bebían entre pequeñas miradas un hombre poco mas joven que Booth se acercó a Brennan e ignorando al agente le pregunto.

-¿Me concede este baile?-Brennan simplemente asintió y Booth sin dar crédito a lo que veía pidió otra copa mientras observaba muy de cerca a la pareja. Ese chaval se acercaba mucho a su compañera y eso no le gustaba nada. Hodgins y Ángela se acercaron a la barra, con unos rostros algo sofocados.

-Le habéis dado de si al baile ¿eh?-Dijo Booth en tono de broma intentando desviar su atención a otras cosas.

-Si, lastimas que ese le este dando de si a Brennan.-Dijo Hodgins mientras miraba como aquel hombre y ella bailaban muy juntos.-Parece mentira que se te hayan adelantado.-Se reía.

-¡Que dices! A mi nadie se me ha adelantado.-Dijo el agente mientras le pegaba un trago considerable a la copa que tenía.

-Si, ya, si de verdad fueras un hombre saldrías a esa pista de baile y arrebatarías a Brennan de ese manos largas.-Dijo Ángela mientras miraba a su compañera. Booth decidió girarse parando de la conversación y no dando nivel de visibilidad a sus ojos para que se desviaran hacia su compañera. Ángela al darse cuenta hizo un comentario que sabía llamaría la tentación del agente.- ¡Madre mía! Ese no se corta, le esta sobando todo el culo, Brennan esta noche moja.-Booth se giró rápidamente para mirar a su compañera y aunque Ángela había exagerado un poco y la mano del hombre solo rozaba levemente el trasero de la antropóloga Booth dio un ultimo sorbo a su bebida y salió lanzado a la pista de baile.

-Cambio de parejas.-Dijo el agente cuando llego cerca de la pareja. Cogió a Brennan de la cintura y siguió el ritmo de la música. El antiguo acompañante de la antropóloga miraba sin saber muy bien que hacer a la pareja la cual se sincronizaba mucho mejor que la anterior.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-Le pregunto su compañera sin parar de bailar.

-Veo a alguien metiendo mano a mi compañera y voy a ayudarla. Deberías darme las gracias.-Dijo él intentando buscar una excusa a los inaguantables celos que habían nacido en su interior al verlos.

-¿Y como sabes que no me estaba dejando?-Dijo ella en el oído del agente.

-Por que se que a ti no te gustan esas cosas.-Dijo él mientras echaba hacia atrás el cuerpo de su compañera dando por finalizada ese baile de salsa.- ¿Me concede el próximo baile?-Le pregunto el agente antes de que la siguiente canción empezara a sonar.

-Encantada.-Los dos se unieron para empezar a bailar otra salsa, pero se sorprendieron al ver que la música era mucho más lenta. Se miraron sin moverse, no sabían muy bien si esa era una canción la cual ellos deberían bailar. Pero al ver la sonrisa grabada en el rostro del otro empezaron a moverse suavemente. Las manos de Brennan se posaron en el pecho de Booth mientras las manos de este se deslizaron hacia la cintura de la antropóloga. No sabían muy bien que hacer, sus ojos se habían encontrado con los del otro y eran incapaces de dejar de mirarse.

Booth miraba a su compañera, a esos ojos azules, tan fríos aparentemente pero tan calidos cuando conocías a su portadora. Sin poder evitarlo recordó ese baile que habían compartido en Aurora, como, al igual que esa misma noche, había arrancado a Brennan de las manos de los hombres del pueblo para compartir los dos un baile. Ya hacía mas de cuatro años de aquello, pero no había olvidado ni una sola vez como sus miradas se había encontrado y como había sabido solo con eso que había deseado mucho ese baile. Lo único que diferenciaba el anterior con esta, era que él tenía muy claros los sentimientos hacia su compañera, él ahora sabía que amaba a Temperance Brennan, pero también tenía claro que ella no sentía lo mismo por él.

Mientras tanto Brennan se perdía en la calidez de los ojos castaños de Booth, sintiéndose tan segura como siempre que el la recogía en sus fuertes brazos. Ella tampoco puedo evitar recordar algunos momentos con su compañero, recordó aquellos en los que sus brazos le habían servido como refugio y la había ayudado a pasar los peores momentos de su vida. Como la había ayudado más de una vez a elegir cual era el camino que debía elegir con tan solo una pregunta o como juntos habían pasado grandes tardes noches hablando sin parar hasta la madrugada.

Una leve sonrisa asomo al rostro de antropóloga al un recuerdo venirle a la mente y Booth al verla no pudo evitar que una apareciera en su rostro también.

-¿Te acuerdas de aquel viaje?-Dijo Brennan.

-Cual de ellos.-Dijo Booth, era cierto, ya habían echo tantos…

-Cuando fuimos a Aurora. Cuando bailamos en ese pequeño bar con casi todos los chicos del pueblo mirándonos.-Dijo ella soltando una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Cómo no acordarme? Te tuve que salvar de las garras de esos hombres.-Dijo él riendo también.-Parece mentira que nunca hubieran visto una chica preciosa.-Dijo Booth sin pararse a pensar en lo que decía.

-Tú no me salvaste, sabes perfectamente que no necesito que nadie me salve.-Dijo ellas protestando como siempre.

-¿Te digo que eres preciosa y solo te quedas con el otro comentario?-Dijo Booth con una sonrisa divertida.

-Supongo que si.-Dijo ella al por fin darse cuenta del comentario. Booth se acercó poco a poco, estaban tan cerca. Más que nunca Booth deseaba acercarse y besar esos preciosos labios que se le presentaban en bandeja, pero en ese momento la música paró y con un suspiro se separó de su compañera.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. Quería dar las gracias a todos aquellos que han comentado, de verdad, nos hacéis mucho bien a los escritores apoyándonos para seguir. GRACIAS. Y para terminar este capi y hacerlo perfecto para todos. BOTON VERDE _

_Hasta el próximo capitulo_

_Kaksa_


	6. Rosas

_Perdonar por la tardanza, aquí dejo otro capitulo._

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Rosas**

Al día siguiente todos acudieron al trabajo, aunque no con muy buenas caras. El cansancio se podía notar en ellas y aunque en el Jeffersonian no tenían muchos problemas, ya que Cam estaba en el mismo estado que los demás, en el FBI Sweets recibía una buena reprimenda por el estado en el que había acudido al trabajo. Booth podía disimularlo, estaría perfectamente si no fuera por el dolor de cabeza y el sueño, pero Sweets andaba por los pasillos del FBI como un sonámbulo, la mayoría de las veces en busca de café para aguantar la jornada despierto.

-¿Qué haces para no dormirte frente al ordenador?-Le pregunto Sweets a Booth mientras dejaba un café en la mesa del agente.

-Pues, tomar mucho café y pensar en las horas que me quedan para irme a casa a dormir. Por cierto, gracias por el café.-Dijo mientras cogía la taza y le daba un sorbo. Sweets salió del despacho y caminó al suyo rogando por que no hubiera mucho trabajo.

Mientras tanto en el Jeffersonian todos descansaban en sus despachos. Brennan estaba en el suyo durmiendo, no había ningún caso y como le había dicho Ángela muchas veces, los huesos del limbo no tenían prisa, así que muy tranquila descansaba en su sofá acompañada de la artista, que descansaba en el otro. Sin en cambio Hodgins trabajaba como una rosa en sus bichos, decía que él con dormir una hora estaba perfecto y la verdad es que lo estaba demostrando. Cam no tenía ganas de reñir a nadie por no trabajar, en su despacho daba pequeños cabezazos intentando vencer al sueño, horas después, cuando despertara, se daría cuenta de que este había vencido la batalla.

A las dos de la tarde Hodgins entro en el despacho de Brennan, donde descansaban tanto la artista como la antropóloga, acompañado por un mensajero, el cual llevaba un gran ramo de rosas. Hodgins elevó las persianas y dejó entrar la luz al despacho haciendo que las dos bellas durmientes despertaran.

-Hodgins, ¿se puede saber que haces?-Dijo la antropóloga abriendo costosamente los ojos.

-Te han traído esto.-Dijo mientras señalaba al hombre que estaba en la puerta con las rosas.-Además creo que ya es hora de levantarse.

-¡Dios mío del amor hermoso!-Dijo Ángela cuando pudo enfocar bien lo ojos y ver el ramo de rosas.- ¡Que preciosidad!-Esta viendo que su compañera no se levantaba del sofá se levanto rápidamente y cogió el ramo.-Hodgins firma.-Le ordeno la artista llevándole el ramo a su amiga.

-Me lo tiene que firmar la doctora.-Dijo el mensajero.

-¡Pero que más te da! ¿No la ves ahí?-Dijo Hodgins mientras le quitaba al albaran.-Anda toma.-Le dijo dándole cincuenta euros.- ¡Para que luego digáis que no damos propina!- El chaval se fue alucinado con al propina del científico y este se sentó junto a su novia.

-¿De quien es?-Pregunto Brennan.-Seguro que es de un fan.-A Ángela le cambió la cara al leer la nota que llevaba el ramo.

-Yo las tiraría.-Dijo mientras le entregaba el ramo a su compañera.

-¿Qué pasa?-Brennan se sentó por fin en el sofá y cogió la nota, la cual decía.

_Los sentimientos son traicioneros,_

_pero juro que yo nunca te traicionare como ellos._

_Sully_

-En serio Bren, yo le mandaba a la mierda.-Dijo Ángela mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación.-Bueno días Booth.-Le dijo al agente el cual se encontró en la puerta del despacho de la antropóloga.

-¿Ha pasado algo? Ángela esta…-Booth cayó al ver las flores.- ¿Y eso?-Pregunto teniendo una idea de quien la había mandado.

-Sully.-Dijo simplemente Hodgins.

-Vaya, pues si que se las gasta bien.-Dijo Booth con un gran tono de incomodidad mientras se sentaba al lado de Hodgins.

-No las quiero.- Dijo la antropóloga al ver la reacción de su compañero.-No me va a ganar con unas flores.-Brennan cogió el ramo y lo tiró a la basura.-Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí Booth?

-Bueno, venía a invitarte a comer.-Dijo él.-El FBI me ha dado la tarde libre y tenía pensado en que hiciéramos algo.-Dijo el agente cursando los dedos esperando a que su compañera aceptara.

-Pues vamonos, ya hablaremos en el Diner lo que hacemos esta tarde.-Tanto Hodgins como Booth alucinaban al ver la fácil aceptación de la antropóloga al plan de su compañero.

Sin tardar demasiado los dos acudieron a la SUV y emprendieron el camino al restaurante. Al llegar allí tuvieron que tomar algo en la barra hasta que su mesa de siempre quedó libre, aun ninguno de los dos sabía la razón, pero siempre, desde el primer día en que Booth había invitado a Brennan al Diner se sentaban en la misma mesa.

-¿Lo de siempre?-Pregunto la camarera con una amigable sonrisa.

-Lo de siempre.-Dijo Booth entregándole los menús con una sonrisa encantadora. Brennan miraba a los dos pensando en algo que no le gustaba mucho. Un sentimiento extraño se creó en la boca de su estomago.

-Vaya, invítala a ella a cenar.-Dijo la antropóloga mientras desviaba su atención a la ventana.

-¿Perdona?-Dijo Booth sin saber que quería decir la antropóloga.

-No te hagas el tonto Booth. Con las sonrisitas que os enviáis solo os queda montároslo encima de la mesa.-Dijo Brennan con una sonrisa fingida.

-Pe-pero…eso no es cierto Bones.-Dijo Booth que permanecía sorprendido por el comentario de su compañera. En ese momento la misma camarera de antes apareció.

-Un filete con patatas y una ensalada. ¿Alguna cosa más?-Dijo ella solo mirándole a él, pero Booth miraba a su compañera sin poder entender nada.

-No, nada más, gracias.-Dijo la antropóloga con una mirada que podría hacer huir a cualquiera, la camarera sin decir nada desapareció.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy?-Pregunto Booth, no entendía nada.

-A mi nada, solo digo que si te apetece salir a ligar por ahí por lo menos me digas que no quieres ir conmigo.-Dijo la antropóloga un poco más acelerada de lo normal.

-Brennan, yo no quiero ligar con nadie. ¿No estarás celosa?-Dijo el agente intentando hacer una broma.

-No digas tonterías.-Dijo ella mientras comía una hoja de lechuga.-Si no has cambiado entonces de idea para esta tarde, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Bueno, tenía pensado andar por Washington, no sé, hace unos…cuatros años que nos conocemos y nunca lo hemos hecho, ir a mi casa a cenar y después ver una peli.-Dijo él mientras cogía una patata.

-Me parece bien, pero… ¿qué peli?-Dijo la antropóloga dando por echo que sería algo de acción sin ninguna racionalidad.

-No lo sé, ya lo veremos cuando estemos allí.-Dijo Booth con una sonrisa pícara mientras le ofrecía una patata a su compañera y esta la cogía encantada.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. Espero vuestros comentarios_

_Hasta el próximo capitulo_

_Kaksa_


	7. Una tarde en compañia

_Aquí dejo otro capítulo para que los disfrutéis._

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Una tarde en compañía**

Después de comer la pareja cogió la SUV y se fue a un bonito parque por el centro de Washington, los dos andaban mirando cada árbol los cuales Brennan explicaba a Booth diciéndole que clase eran y los frutos que daban.

-¡Mira, mira este!-Decía Brennan mientras corría hacia otro árbol.

-¡No por favor Bones, más árboles no!-Decía Booth mientras se tiraba de rodillas al suelo de forma exagerada.- ¡Creo que no podré aguantar uno más!-Dijo este mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas y se mantenía inmóvil tumbado en el suelo

-¡Booth eres un payaso!-Dijo Brennan mientras se acercaba a él.-Venga levanta, no hagas más el tonto.-Pero Booth seguía en el suelo tumbado, sin moverse, sus ojos estaban cerrados sin mostrar ni un movimiento en su rostro.-Booth… ¿Booth?-Dijo Brennan preocupándose por él.- ¡Eh! ¡Vamos Booth, muévete!-Dijo la antropóloga más alterada mientras se arrodillaba al lado de su compañero.- ¡Booth no tiene gracia!-Decía ella ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿A no?-Dijo él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Brennan lo miraba petrificada, sin saber si pegarle o abrazarse a él.-Yo me lo estaba pasando bien.-Dijo él con esa preciosa sonrisa.

-Eres imbecil.-Dijo Brennan enfadada. Sin decir nada más intento levantarse, pero Booth la cogió por el brazo y tiro de ella. Al hacer esto Brennan quedó encima de Booth, los dos estaban muy cerca, cualquiera que los viera desde lejos podría denominarlos como una pareja enamorada, pero los dos seguía jugando como si no se dieran cuenta de este echo.

-¿De verdad crees que soy un imbecil?-Dijo Booth con una perfecta sonrisa.

-No creo que lo seas, se que lo eres.-Dijo Brennan mientras empezaba a reír a carcajadas y se levantaba del suelo.-Me has hecho daño en el cuello.-Dijo mientras se tocaba este.

-Tranquila, si mañana no estas mejor te haré uno de mis perfectos masajes.-Decía Booth mientras ambos andaban en dirección a la SUV.

-No gracias, creo que no me fío.-Dijo ella.-Si no confió demasiado siquiera en los profesionales no pienso fiarme de ti.-Dijo la antropóloga mientras se metía en el coche.

-Pues soy muy bueno. Ya veras.

-No Booth, no dejare que me hagas un masaje.-Los dos siguieron discutiendo sobre el tema de camino a la casa del agente, nada más llegar allí Booth llamó a un tailandés mientras Brennan miraba la gran estantería de Booth donde se encontraban una gran colección de películas.-Menos mal que e traído esto.-Dijo Brennan entrando en la cocina y trayendo con ella un DVD.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Booth sin reconocer la imagen que había en la portada de la carátula.

-Es una de mis películas favoritas, La momia de 1932.-Dijo ella, Booth puso una cara un poco extraña al no gustarle la idea, pero prefirió ver esa película a ver otra y que Brennan estuviera quejándose todo el rato.

Cenaron tranquilamente, hablando y viendo un partido de fútbol que estaba a punto de terminar. Booth gritaba y daba saltos en el sofá por el éxtasis que le causaba la final del partido.

-Booth, ten cuidado, tiraras la comida.-Dijo Brennan antes de que Booth diera otro salto gritando.

-¡Eso a sido falta!-Después de esto Booth se volvió a sentar y miró a su compañera, una cara de sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro.-Oh, Brennan lo siento yo…no me he dado cuenta.-Decía mientras retiraba los fideos que habían caído en la cabeza y hombros de Brennan.

-Si no te lo hubiera dicho me habría dado igual, le podría haber pasado a cualquiera pero…-Brennan respiraba hondo intentando relajarse, por desgracia un intento en vano.- ¡Te he dicho que tuvieras cuidado!-Decía mientras iba echando humo hacía el baño con Booth detrás.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo sien…-No puedo terminar la última frase, Brennan le había cerrado la puerta en las narices.-Iré a por algo para que te puedas cambiar de camiseta.-Booth fue a su habitación y lo único que puedo encontrar fue una de sus camisas. Tocó la puerta del baño y pregunto.-¿Puedo pasar?

-Pasa.-Dijo Brennan con un tono de voz claramente enfadado. El agente entró con clara precaución.

-Te he traído esto para que te cambies y no tengas que estar con la camisa manchada.-Dijo mientras le entregaba su camisa.-Se que no es de tu talla, pero no tengo nada más pequeño.-Dijo él mientras Brennan le cogía la prenda de mala gana.

-¿Pretendes quedarte aquí mientras que me cambio?-Pregunto la antropóloga al ver que el agente no salía de la habitación.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!-Dijo el agente mientras salía de la habitación. Estaba claro que esa iba a ser una noche movidita.

Cuando Brennan salió del baño Booth la estaba esperando en el salón y este no puedo evitar quedarse embobado mirando a su compañera cuando esta salió con su camisa puesta. Esta era blanca y el sostén de Brennan era negro, lo que hacía que este se transparentara y dejara muy poco para la imaginación de Booth.

-¿Pasa algo?-Dijo Brennan mientras se miraba.- ¿¡No me digas que me he dejado un fideo!?

-No tranquila, solo que…te queda muy bien la camisa.-Dijo Booth mientras se levantaba para quitar las cosas de la mesa. Cuando los dos habían recogido todo se sentaron en el sofá de Booth y pusieron la película.

Brennan le explicaba al agente todo aquello que a ella le parecía interesante, poco a poco se iban acercando y al final Booth quedo tumbado en el sofá con Brennan recostada encima. Los dos estaban algo incómodos, no sabían muy bien como habían llegado a esa situación y mucho menos como ellos mismos lo habían permitido. Pero no podían decir que no se sintieran perfectamente al estar el uno tan cerca del otro.

-No se como te pueden gustar esta películas. –Dijo Booth bostezando.-Son muy aburridas, además no me estoy enterando de nada.

-Venga Booth, ¡Imhotep esta buscando la reencarnación de su antigua amante!-Dijo ella muy concentrada en la película.

A Booth le encantaba ver a su compañera tan… ¿cómo decirlo? Tan humana, siempre la había visto hablando de cosas científicas y ahora, mientras veían la película se sentía más cerca de ella que nunca.

-¡Oh! ¡Mira! ¡Esta parte me encanta!-Dijo Brennan ilusionada.- "Y sin embargo voy a despertar recuerdos de amor, crimen y muerte"-decía a la vez que la imagen de la pantalla. Booth no puedo evitar esbozar otra sonrisa, los dos siguieron viendo la película y cuando esta acabó Booth fue a levantarse, dándose cuenta de que la bella mujer que tenía encima dormía placidamente. Con miedo a despertarla se volvió a tumbar en el sofá y cogiendo una manta que había en el reposa brazos de este los tapó con mucho cuidado, sabiendo que…aunque al día siguiente le dolería todo el cuerpo, iba a ser una de las mejores noches de su vida.

……………………………………………….

_Espero que os haya gustado mucho._

_Kaksa_


	8. Entre pensamientos

_Aquí dejo otro capitulo. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me hayan comentado, ¡sois los que ayudáis a los escritores a seguir subiendo historias!_

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Entre pensamientos**

Por la mañana un gran sol salió a relucir, los pájaros cantaban y todo era perfecto en lo que parecía un gran día para salir ha hacer ejercicio.

En un pequeño edificio de una calle de gente humilde descansaba una bella pareja en el sofá de su salón, cualquiera habría dicho que no podían negar que eran más que amigos, pero todos sabemos que ellos no eran más que compañeros de trabajo.

El sol empezaba a golpear cruelmente en la cara a la joven, esta con esfuerzo intentaba no abrir los ojos, pero el sol era tan dañino que con un gruñido los abrió para darse cuenta de cual era su situación. Se había quedado dormida encima de su compañero. Miró la cara de este, el cual, sin hacer caso al molesto rayo de sol que caía directamente en su cara, dormía placidamente. Con mucho cuidado se levantó del sofá y poniéndose las zapatillas que se había quitado la noche anterior para estar más cómoda empezó a ponerse el abrigo para salir del apartamento.

-¿Dónde vas?-Pregunto una voz justamente cuando iba a coger el picaporte de la puerta. Su compañero había despertado y la miraba costosamente por el exceso de luz.

-¿Has visto la hora que es? Nos quedamos dormidos.-Decía ella mientras le miraba esperando que la dejara marchar.

-Desayuna por lo menos.-Dijo él mientras se levantaba e iba camino a la cocina para hacer dos cafés. Brennan se dio por vencida y quitándose el abrigo y dejando tanto este como su bolso en el sofá se sentó en una silla. Booth preparaba el café mientras observaba a su compañera con pequeñas miradas furtivas.- ¿Te sigue doliendo el cuello?-Dijo este mientras le colocaba ya su café.

-¿Tú que crees? Dormir de esa manera a sido el punto culminante.-Decía ella mientras tocaba su cuello buscando una alivio que no encontró.

-Sabes que puedo darte un masaje cuando gustes.-Dijo Booth con esa cara de niño pillo que tanto solía a utilizar cuando estaba con su compañera.

-No, gracias. Iré a ver al Dr. William, dicen que es muy bueno en estos temas.-Decía ella mientras terminaba el ultimo sorbo de café.

-Esta bien, tú te lo pierdes.-Contesto el agente mientras acompañaba a su amiga a la puerta.-Pero si te arrepientes ya sabes donde vivo.

-No lo creo Booth.-Dijo mientras tímidamente se acercaba a su compañero y le daba un beso en la mejilla, después de eso y sin saber muy bien los dos que había pasado Brennan se fue por el pasillo y Booth se metió en su apartamento.

El día para los dos se avecinaba aburrido. A Booth no le tocaba estar con Parker y hacía muchos fines de semana que desechaba la idea de quedar con alguna chica que no fuera Brennan. Mientras tanto ella descansaba en su casa, su dolor de cuello no la dejaba pensar en algo nuevo para su libro y su ordenador descansaba en la mesa desde hacía horas sin ni una sola frase nueva en él. Suspirando Brennan cogió el teléfono y llamó a la consulta del , por fortuna le dieron cita para una hora después y cogiendo el abrigo partió hacia allí.

Después de dos horas de masaje con un hombre que no paraba de contarle su vida y que le hacía más daño que alivio salió de la consulta. No había conseguido nada y su dolor de cuello era cada vez mayor.

El lunes todos volvieron al trabajo, el día era igual de soleado que los días anteriores y el trabajo parecía inexistente las últimas semanas en el Jeffersonian. Tanto Brennan como Ángela estaban en el despacho de la antropóloga. La artista, conocedora de los planes que había tenido Brennan el viernes interrogaba a su compañera.

-¿Qué hicisteis? Y no me digas que comer, a no se que sea lo que tú y yo sabemos.-Decía la artista con una alegre expresión.

-Fuimos a pasear, comimos COMIDA y después vimos una película.-Dijo Brennan recalcando notablemente la palabra comida.

-Mira cariño, tengo un día muy aburrido y necesito que me des algo con lo que pueda dar saltos de alegría. Además te llamé el sábado por la mañana y, ¿adivinas qué?-Dijo Ángela, Brennan paró con su ordenador a mirarla sabiendo lo que iba a decir.-No estabas en casa. ¡Quiero explicaciones!-Decía ella haciéndose falsas ilusiones.

-Ángela estábamos viendo una película y nos quedamos dormidos, eso es todo.-Dijo ella mientras volvía a su trabajo ignorando a la artista.

-Brennan, en ocasiones he pensado que eres tonta.-Dijo la artista muy seria.-Pero es que ahora se que lo eres.-La doctora la miró sin entender sus palabras.

-Eso no tienen sentido Ángela, la palabra tonto o tonta se aplica a la persona que es torpe de entendimiento o poco inteligente y yo, sinceramente, se que soy bastante inteligente.-Dijo ella orgullosa.

-Si cariño pero eres torpe de entendimiento.-Dijo Ángela.

-No te entiendo.-Dijo ella.

-¿Ves?-Dijo la artista declarándose vencedora de la conversación.

-No, no entiendo por qué dices que soy torpe de entendimiento.-Dijo Brennan.

-Pues, veras cariño, por que las personas que conviven con el amor y no lo aceptan son personas que no entienden lo que sienten y tú, no aceptas lo que sientes.-Dijo Ángela mirando a su compañera con una sonrisa, le encantaba ver que era ella la que tenía que explicarle cosas a Brennan y no al revés.

-¿Y que se supone que siento?-Preguntó Brennan un poco divertida por la conversación.

-¡O bon amour es el amor!-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Me voy a ver a Hodgins.-Dijo Ángela mientras se levantaba hacia la puerta.-Que yo si he aceptado lo que siento.

Ángela dejo a una pensativa Brennan en su despacho, esta siempre había ignorado lo que su compañera le decía sobre sus sentimientos, pero últimamente algo había cambiando entre ella y Booth, aunque estaba claro que no iba a aceptar "eso" por lo que ni siquiera quería pensar. Lo que si había notado es que, en algunos momentos llegaban a acercarse demasiado y que con esos acercamientos su nerviosismo subía de forma desmesurada, que cuando dejaba de saber de él durante demasiado tiempo su corazón se encogía y que si a Booth le pasara algo, ella moriría. Pero aunque para todo su alrededor era más que obvio que entre ellos había amor, para ella era una palabra tabú que se resumía en un, somos unos amigos que lo compartimos todo.

De repente una gran explosión invadió el laboratorio. Los cristales del despacho de Brennan salieron disparados hacia el interior de este por la honda expansiva. Todo el laboratorio estaba destrozado y los pocos que podían reaccionar llamaron a las ambulancias mientras calificaban cual era el daño de los hechos. Cam, una de las que aun podía mantenerse en pié paso por todas las salas mirando cuantos eran los heridos, pero sobre todo, pasando a ver como estaban sus amigos. La explosión había venido desde una habitación en la planta baja del laboratorio, donde Hodgins estaba haciendo algunos experimentos que claramente habían salido mal, por lo que la plataforma que llevaba a los despachos de arriba estaba en muy malas condiciones y no era muy recomendable pasar, eso no pareció importarle a Cam, que al preocuparse por su antropóloga y amiga Brennan subió las escaleras sin pensárselo dos veces. Cuando llegó a su despacho todo su interior estaba por los aires, pero sobre todo los trozos de cristales abundaban en la habitación, Cam entró y tirada en el suelo se encontró a una mal herida Brennan. Los cristales se habían ensañado con ella y perdía sangre rápidamente.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado, espero vuestros comentarios._

_Kaksa_


	9. Sin saber nada

_Bueno, viendo que os tengo tan impacientes por el próximo capítulo por aquí os lo dejo._

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Sin saber nada**

Booth estaba en su despacho, llevaba allí todo el día dándole vueltas a un suceso que le había ocurrido esa misma mañana. Esa despedida, no entendía por qué Brennan se había acercado tanto, nunca se habían despedido de esa manera, nunca le había dado un beso para despedirse y lo peor de todo es que, desde ese momento, un mal presentimiento se había creado en él. Sentía que algo iba a pasar, sentía que algo le iba a pasar y no podía evitar estar intranquilo al darse cuenta que no podía ir con ella para cerciorarse que ese presentimientos se quedaba simplemente en eso, un presentimiento.

-¡Booth!-Le llamó una gente desde su misma puerta.-Culle te llama, dice que es urgente.-Booth se levantó de la silla, pidiendo a dios que no hubiera pasado nada, pidiendo por una vez en su vida que lo llamara para echarle la brocan del siglo, pero cuando llegó a su despacho y le vio, con los dos teléfonos en espera, mientras otros dos agentes también estaban allí lo supo. A Temperance le había pasado algo. Sully era uno de los agentes que se encontraba allí y aunque, no le gustaba que estuviera cerca de Brennan, sabía que era un gran agente y que si la misión era salvar a su compañera se alegraba de ternerle a su lado.

-Muy bien agentes.-Dijo Cullen haciendo que la atención de estos se centrara en él.-Ha habido una explosión en el Jeffersonian.-Booth empezó a respirar precipitadamente cuando oyó la noticia.-El museo esta bien, pero la parte del laboratorio a sido gravemente afectada, os quiero allí para que ayudéis en lo que haga falta pero sobre todo para que ayudéis a vuestro aliados. Ellos estarán heridos, están enviando ambulancias, pero hay demasiado heridos, necesito que vayáis allí y ayudéis a llevar a los sanitarios a los heridos más graves. ¿Entendido?-Antes de que dejara que los agentes se fueran Booth ya había salido rumbo al Jeffersonian.

Cuando llegó allí todo era un caos, ya por fuera un montón de heridos estaban tumbados en el suelo, Booth no veía a sus amigos, conocía a gente, pero ni siquiera se acordaba de sus nombres.

-Aún quedan los del piso de arriba.-Dijo un bombero a voces. Booth al escuchar esto se lanzó hacia la puerta del centro. Un bombero se lo intento impedir y no lo dejó pasar hasta que le enseñó la placa.

Al entrar se quedo parado, aquello era el infierno, miles de cuerpos descansaban tirados en el suelo, inmóviles. Le empezaba a faltar la respiración, solo de pensar que ella, que Brennan, podía estar en la misma situación se le hacía un nudo en la garganta que…pero no, no podía pensar en eso, no ahora, tenía que subir allí arriba y cerciorarse con sus propios ojos de que ella estaba bien. Subió con algo de esfuerzo, la plataforma se movía y todo indicaba que faltaba muy poco para que esta cayera. Con unos últimos pasos llego a lo que quedaba del despacho de Brennan, ya no había paredes, las cuales al ser de cristal explotaron con la onda expansiva. Cuando miró al interior de la habitación vio a Cam llena de sangre al lado de Brennan, en la cabeza de Cam se podía ver una gran brecha, pero parecía que esa no era la causa del dolor que mostraba su rostro, las lágrimas caían una tras otra mientras intentaba tapar la herida de uno de los muslos de Brennan.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!-Preguntaba Booth mientras se arrodillaba al lado del cuerpo inmóvil de su compañera y se quitaba la chaqueta para dársela a Cam.-Intenta hacerle un torniquete con esto.-Cam hizo caso.

-No sé-decía entre sollozos.- ¡No se lo que ha pasado! Estábamos todos trabajando, hacía menos de cinco minutos que Ángela había entrado donde Hodgins debería haber estado identificando unas partículas cuando una gran explosión salió de esa habitación.-Seguía diciendo la doctora mientras apretaba el nudo.-No he visto a Hodgins y Ángela, Booth, no se si están vivos, hay muchos muertos allí abajo, yo…yo tendría que haber pasado a ver que estaba haciendo Hodgins, se pasa todo el día haciendo cosas absurdas-Decía ella mientras empezaba a llorar sin descanso.

-Cam, ¡Eh! Cam mírame.-Dijo Booth haciendo que ella lo mirara.-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que saquemos a Brennan y los demás de aquí, ¿Vale?- Booth cogió a Brennan en brazos y mirando su rostro la susurro.- No me dejes ahora por favor, no ahora.

Horas después en la sala de espera estaba Booth, no sabía nada de sus compañeros desde que había acompañado a Brennan en la camilla y la había visto entrar por esa enorme puerta. También le habían dicho que Hodgins había perdido uno de sus pies y se encontraba muy grave al igual que Ángela. Pero no sabía nada más, las horas se le hacían interminables mientras veía como su mundo se derrumbaba a la misma velocidad que los latidos de su compañera se paraban. Brennan había perdido mucha sangre, uno de los cristales había seccionado su arteria femoral, Cam se lo había dicho antes de que ella también entrara en el hospital. Sabía que ella estaba, dentro de lo malo, bien. En su cabeza había una gran brecha y no sabían si podría haber algún derrame interno, pero ella había salvado a Brennan, Booth le daría las gracias toda su vida incluso si su compañera no salía a delante, pero no tenía que pensar en eso ahora. Aunque era difícil, era difícil cuando mirabas tus manos y las veías rojas, rojas manchadas de sangre y no de cualquier sangre, de su sangre, sangre de la persona que amas, sangre de la persona por la que darías todos, sangre de la persona que has visto desfallecida en tus brazos.

En la sala de espera todos miraban de una forma extraña a ese hombre, ese que descansaba sentado en una silla de la sala de espera. Su camisa era originariamente blanca, pero cualquiera que le viera ahora podría decir que era del más puro rojo. Sus ojos eran marrones, pero la soledad y la tristeza los invadían haciendo que parecieran negros como una oscura noche. Y su sonrisa, que podría decir la gente de su sonrisa si ni siquiera habían visto abrir la boca a ese hombre, el cual llevaba más de cinco horas sentado en la sala de espera, de la misma manera, sin moverse ni un solo milímetro, mirándose esas manos que no habían sido capaz de evitar que todo ese infierno se hiciera posible.

-¿Aún no a salido nadie?-Le pregunto un hombre, Booth elevo la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Sully, el también estaba manchado de sangre, solo que él en menor medida.

-Gracias.-Fue lo primero que dijo Booth. Sabía que Sully había sacado a Ángela de ese infierno, sabía que la había ayudado.-Gracias por salvar a Ángela.

-No ha sido nada, pero, Booth, ¿te han dicho algo?-Booth negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente intentando encerrar las lagrimas en ellos.

-No se nada desde hace hora.-Dijo tragando saliva. Sully asintió y salió por la misma puerta por la que había entrado. Booth volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, reviviendo cada detalle de ese día hasta llegar a la imagen de su compañera ensangrentada y revivirlo en su memoria una y otra vez hasta que una lagrima bajó por su rostro.

-Tranquilo hijo.-Le dijo una amable anciana que se sentaba a su lado mientras le tendía un pañuelo.-Ya veras como todo saldrá bien. ¿Quién es la que esta dentro? ¿Su novia?-Pregunto ella sin que nada de aquello la importara, simplemente quería darle conversación a aquel apuesto joven que había visto durante horas sin formular ni una sola palabra.

-No, somos solo…-Booth pensó en los que iba a decir.-Bueno que más da eso ahora.-Dijo al darse cuenta de que eso carecía de sentido en esos momentos.

-No te preocupes, seguro que todo saldrá bien.-Dijo la anciana mujer mientras seguía haciendo su jersey de punto.- Hay un hombre allí arriba, un hombre que vela por las buenas personas y que ayuda a aquellos que se lo merecen.-Booth la miró por primera vez en esas cinco horas con una triste pero después de todo sonrisa.- Y que quieres que te diga hijo, creo que tú eres una gran persona.

-Muchas gracias.-Dijo Booth mirando a la anciana.

-Si, si, pero ves allí, creo que te llaman.-Dijo la anciana mientras señalaba hacia la puerta de la sala.

-¡¡Familiares de Temperance Brennan!!-Gritaba un doctor mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

-Si, soy yo.-Dijo Booth mientras se acercaba omitiendo que en realidad el no era familiar ya que sabía que así no le darían la información.

-Muy bien, su familiar ha sufrido graves…

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado y que no os enfadéis conmigo por todo esto que estoy haciendo. Espero también vuestros comentarios._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_Kaksa_


	10. En espera

_Aquí dejo otro capitulo más para vuestro disfrute._

* * *

**Capitulo 10: En espera**

Booth esperaba impaciente a que el doctor le dijera algo, llevaba esperando mucho tiempo, ya no podía aguantar más horas de espera, su corazón no podía aguantar más horas de espera.

-Muy bien, su familiar ha sufrido graves cortes.-Decía el doctor mientras revisaba unos papeles que traía en sus manos.-Por varios de ellos esta siendo intervenida ahora mismo, uno de los cristales seccionó la femoral y otro de ellos perforó uno de sus pulmones.-El doctor dejo lo papeles y le miró.-Siento decirle que esta muy grave, será mejor que llame a toda su familia, no creo que salga adelante.-Booth empezó a respirar rápidamente mientras miraba aturdido al suelo, ya no pudo contener las lágrimas, ellas se escaparon de sus ojos y empezaron a caer.

-¿No hay ninguna posibilidad?-Dijo mientras ni siquiera le miraba.

-Son mínimas, perdió mucha sangre y el pulmón…-Dijo el médico posando una mano en su hombro- Lo único que podemos hacer es ver como asimila la operación, pero como ya le he dicho, no creo que salga adelante.-Booth suspiró y armándose de valor miró al médico a los ojos.

-Muchas gracias.-Y con esto volvió al mismo sitio, metió la mano en su pantalón y busco el número de la única familia de Brennan en su móvil. Max contestó al instante, Booth le contó todo lo sucedido, le contó el nivel de gravedad de su hija y le pidió que llamara a Russ y acudieran al hospital lo antes posible. Al colgar intento respirar hondo, "Todo no esta acabado", pensó, "Mientras que su corazón siga latiendo, yo seguiré teniendo esperanza" Decía mientras todos los recuerdos de ellos dos juntos pasaban por su mente, no podía imaginarse como sería su vida sin ella, que haría los viernes, con quien discutiría todos los días. Pero sobre todo pensaba en como se levantaría por la mañanas sabiendo que ella no estaba, como iría a trabajar sabiendo que ella no le esperaba allí. Pensaba como seguiría respirando, ya que ella se había llevado su corazón y si el corazón de ella paraba de latir el suyo pararía también.

-Booth.-Una voz le sacó de su ensañamiento, era Max con Russ. No habían tardado nada en llegar, se levantó para quedar en frente de él.

-Lo siento.-Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, fue lo único que pudo decirles.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-Pregunto un Max destrozado, un Max que simplemente con mirarle sabías que no era el mismo, que esa faceta de macho alfa, como solía decir Brennan, había desaparecido para dejar salir al más fuerte y crudo dolor.

-Te lo prometí, te prometí que la cuidaría, que no dejaría que le pasara nada y he fallado.-Decía el agente mientras cerraba los ojos y las lágrimas volvía a caer de nuevo. Max se acercó y le abrazó.

-Tranquilo hijo, tienes que aprender que no eres Dios.-Dijo mientras se separaba con los ojos llorosos al ver a que aquel hombre estaba también llorando, aquel que le había detenido, aquel que había estado siempre al lado de su hija, que había arriesgado su vida tantas veces, y ahora él se daba cuenta de que, no solo había arriesgado su vida por ella, si no que había arriesgado algo más, algo más que dobla en importancia a esta, había arriesgado su felicidad.

-¿Han salido alguna vez más desde que nos has llamado?-Preguntó Russ metiéndose en la conversación. Booth simplemente negó con la cabeza y vio como el hermano de su amiga estaba allí de pie, a su lado, con el rostro serio y con muecas de dolor.

-Simplemente me han dicho que nos preparemos para lo peor.-Dijo el agente con voz ronca.

-Esta bien.-Dijo Russ mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas dispuesto a esperar. Max se sentó a su lado.

-Si no os importa, quiero ir ha hacer una cosa, estaré en hospital y tengo el teléfono encendido, si pasa algo…-Dijo mirándoles con el dolor que compartían los tres.

-Te llamaremos no te preocupes.-Dijo Max mientras el agente se marchaba.

-¿Dónde se supone que va ahora?-Le pregunto Russ a su padre indignado por que Booth dejara sola a su hermana mientras ella pasaba por todo aquello.

-Conociendo a Booth-Dijo Max pensado.-Irá a pedir ayuda al único que puede dársela en estos momento.-Russ miró a su padre sin imaginarse quién podría hacer algo en esos momentos que no fueran los médicos que había en el hospital.

Booth caminaba pensativo por el hospital, las lágrimas le habían dado una tregua, no sabía que podía hacer, solo le quedaba una cosa, una sola cosa que aunque no era del agrado de Brennan, era a lo único que podía aferrarse.

Silencioso entró a la pequeña capilla del hospital, solo tres personas había allí, una de ellas era la anciana con la que había hablado en la sala de espera. Sin decir una palabra se sentó en el primer banco el cual estaba vacío y cerró lo ojos. No acostumbraba a pedir cosas a Dios, pero ese era un momento en el que le necesitaba.

-Sé que no tengo derecho.-Empezó a pensar.-Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, que la humanidad tendría que vivir simplemente para darte las gracias, y la verdad, es que yo debería dártelas. Debería darte las gracias por haberme juntado con ella, por haber echo de estos últimos años los mejores de mi vida.-Booth gritaba en su interior, desebaba que esos pensamientos llegaran a aquello que fuera lo que había arriba, necesitaba ayuda.- Pero ahora te necesito, necesito que la salves, necesito que siga a mi lado, por favor, no te la lleves, no me dejes solo. Sin ella yo no soy nada, si ella no habla yo no hablo, si ella no sonríe yo no sonrío, si ella no respira yo no respiro, si ella muere…yo muero.-El silencio rondaba por toda la sala, solo se podían escuchar unos pequeños gemidos, Booth volvía a llorar. Hacía mucho que no lloraba, no le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos, no quería parecer débil, pero ahora todo eso carecía de importancia.-Se muere.-Volvió a pensar.-Se muere y lo único que me queda es acudir a las plegarias, plegarias que a lo mejor son solo mis pensamientos enviados a un ser inexistente, como decía Brennan, pero después de todo, son mis plegarias y si las cumples.-Pensó elevando la vista hacia el cristo que tenía delante.-Si las cumples, juro dios mío que nunca más volveré a pedir nada.

Mientras tanto Brennan veía todo negro, no sabía que había pasado, se sentía como si su cuerpo flotara, para decir verdad, se sentía genial, pero todo ese entorno, tan oscuro, le resultaba inquietante.

No sabía donde estaba, notaba una sensación extraña en su pecho, sentía que respirar no le hacía falta. Miró hacia todos lados, buscando a alguien del laboratorio, estaba trabajando antes de aparecer allí, pero no encontró nada, solo oscuridad, esa eterna oscuridad que empezaba a asustarla. Intento gritar, llamar a alguien, no quería estar sola allí, pero no pudo, simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca. Lo intentó una y otra vez, pero nada salía, ni el más mínimo ruido, pronunciaba las palabras, gritaba con fuerza, pero nada se escuchaba en aquella enorme sala.

Probó a andar, quizás encontrara a alguien que la ayudara. La oscuridad no acababa, paso tras paso, sin entender nada paró. "Un sueño" fue lo único que puedo pensar, "estoy soñando", pero eso no se parecía a ningún sueño que hubiera tenido la antropóloga, noche tras noche las pesadillas se habían adueñado de ella y respiró tranquila al pensar que se abría quedado dormida de nuevo trabajando y aún más tranquila al ver que esa no era una pesadilla y que esta vez no se levantaría temblando y envuelta en sudor.

* * *

_Espero os haya gustado._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo_

_Kaksa_


	11. Entre la ocuridad

_Me fui de vacaciones y no tuve un ordenador para actualizaros, pero ya estoy aquí._

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Entre la oscuridad**

Brennan miraba para todos lados solamente encontrándose oscuridad, hacía rato que había desistido de la idea de andar para encontrar una salida, simplemente se había quedado parada para esperar que ese sueño sin sentido acabara. De repente vio una silueta al fondo de esa extraña e interminable sala oscura. Era una mujer, alta, morena, Brennan se acercaba lentamente, una sensación extraña se había creado en su pecho y se quedó parada al ver quien era esa mujer.

-¿Mama?-Pregunto cuando se paro en frente de ella que con una sonrisa la miraba.- ¿Mamá eres tú?-Volvió a preguntar sin encontrar una respuesta. La mujer seguía parada en medio de la nada al igual que la antropóloga que permanecía allí con fuertes ganas de llorar.

La mujer, por fin mostrando síntomas de movilidad alargó su mano para coger la de su hija y sin decir nada empezó a correr arrastrando a la antropóloga, esta la seguía, manteniendo fuertemente cogida su mano la cual veía que se le escurría. La mujer cada vez corría más y más rápido y Brennan cada vez veía más difícil mantener ese ritmo y su manos unidas, hasta que llego el momento en que estas se separaron, Brennan siguió corriendo detrás de la mujer viendo como esta cada vez estaba más lejos de ella.

Agotada y perdiendo la esperanza de alcanzarla paró y las lagrimas empezaron a caer. Maldijo ese estúpido sueño, quería despertar, quería que todo eso se acabara. Abrió los ojos para secarse las lagrimas, y cuando lo hizo encontró a un joven a su lado, su edad podría ser de entre unos diecinueve y veinte años, pero ella sabia que eran diecinueve los que tenía esa persona, lo sabía porque ese era su hermano. Este miraba a un coche, un coche que partía con dos personas dentro, Brennan los reconoció como sus padres y viendo que el coche arrancaba corrió detrás pidiendo que aquel automóvil parara, pero este no lo hacía y ella corría muy despacio, no sabía porque, no lo sabia hasta que miro sus piernas, las cuales, eran más costas de lo normal, parecían las piernas de una niña de quince años y mirándose todo el cuerpo se dio cuenta de que había empequeñecido y retrocedido en el tiempo hasta ese día, ese día en el que sus padres desaparecieron.

Con el miedo en el cuerpo miró hacia tras, hacia el sitio donde momentos antes había estado su hermano para encontrarse a este montando en una moto. Sin fuerzas ya para luchar porque no lo hiciera miró como se fue de su lado y después de esto, un infierno, un gran infierno en el cual pasaba casa por casa, familia por familia, adopción por adopción hasta por fin ser mayor de edad, sus estudios y ese muro, ese muro que había creado para que nadie volviera ha hacerla daño. El dolor siempre había estado en ella, siempre había actuado en ella de una manera en la cual el razonamiento era su única salvación.

Cerró los ojos deseando que al abrirlo todo volviera a la normalidad. Había llevado una vida más o menos tranquila hasta que él apareció y poco a poco fue derrumbando su barrera, aquella que había levantado para que los sentimientos no entraran en ella y la dañaran.

Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, había vuelto a aquella habitación oscura, se sentía tranquila al estar allí, el dolor había desaparecido con sus recuerdos. Pero su corazón se encogió al ver de nuevo una silueta en el fondo de la habitación, "otra vez no", pensó creyendo que todo se repetiría de nuevo. Se equivocaba, aunque había una silueta en la habitación esta vez era una silueta masculina, suspiró al darse cuenta de que esta vez sería diferente. La silueta se acercaba tranquilamente y parándose en frente de ella le tendió la mano para que se levantara del suelo en el cual estaba sentada. Era Booth, una sonrisa salió a relucir en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que era su compañero. Él había sido el culpable de romper su muro, pero nunca se lo echaría en cara, ya que gracias a el había empezado a conocer de verdad que era la vida y que era el a…

-Aguanta.-Antes de que Brennan pudiera terminar de pensar Booth habló.-Por favor. Sin ella yo no soy nada, si ella no habla yo no hablo, si ella no sonríe yo no sonrío, si ella no respira yo no respiro, si ella muere…yo muero.-Empezó a escuchar a Booth, pero él ya no estaba con ella, solo era su voz, su dulce voz que pedía por que saliera adelante, y aunque ella no entendía muy bien porque Booth pedía una cosa así, haría cualquier cosa por cumplir sus deseos.

Booth volvió a la sala de espera, había estado mucho tiempo allí y solo de pensar que Brennan podría haber despertado y que él no estuviera con ella se formaba un gran sentimiento de culpa en su interior.

Cuando el agente llegó a la sala de espera vio a Max u Russ hablando con un médico, corriendo se acercó a ellos y muy nervioso preguntó.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-El médico le miró, desde el principio de la conversación se había preguntado donde estaba aquel joven que antes casi se había derrumbado ante él y ahora allí estaba, con claras muestras de cansancio en su rostro, pero sobre todo, preocupación.

-Temperance ha salido ya del quirófano. Han conseguido arreglar su vena y el pulmón, pero…el cerebro ha estado mucho tiempo si oxígeno.-Booth miraba impaciente al doctor, quería saber si estaba bien, si seguía viva.-Lo siento mucho, pero, aunque respira por su cuenta, Temperance a entrado en coma.-Booth abría caído al suelo de no ser que Russ no lo hubiera sostenido, estaba cansado, se había tirado más de dos horas pidiendo a Dios que salvara a su compañera y aunque esta seguía viva, estaba en coma, él sabía lo que era eso, solo, en una oscuridad en la cual solo el apoyó de las personas que quieres te hacen salir.

-¿Podemos pasar a verla?-Pregunto Max.

-Claro, pero solo se podrá quedar una persona.-Dijo el medico mientras empezaba a andar haciéndoles una señal para que les acompañara. Los tres hombres le siguieron por todo el hospital, hasta llegar a cuidados intensivos. El primero en entrar fue Max, seguido de Russ y final mente, Booth.

Cuando entró y vio así a su compañera, el mundo se le cayó a los pies, no sabía como ella había acabado así, como la mujer más fuerte que conocía había acabado postrada en una cama, parecía tan débil.

-Hijo.-Booth se giró al oír la voz de Max en la puerta.-Nos vamos a casa, las niñas están allí y aquí solo se puede quedar uno.

-Pero…Max, es tu hija, no se…-Dijo el agente al darse cuenta de que Max le dejaba quedarse con Brennan.

-Tranquilo, soy viejo y no podré aguantar tanto tiempo aquí. Russ tiene que estar con las niñas y tampoco puede quedarse aquí todo el día, además, se que Brennan quiere que estés a su lado.-Booth solo puedo asentir a las palabras de Max.-Tienes la camisa fatal, así que dentro de un rato mandaré a Russ con algo de su ropa para que te cambies.

-Muchas gracias Max.-Este se fue de la habitación, mientras Booth acercaba el pequeño sofá todo lo que podía a la cama de la antropóloga y se sentaba en el, cociéndole la mano, quizá esperando que esta le respondiera de alguna manera. Pero Brennan no lo hizo, permanecía inmóvil en la cama, si no fuera por que su pecho se movía al respira, podría decirse que Brennan estaba muerta.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_Kaksa_


	12. En el infierno

_Siento la tardanza, pero después del capi 16 todas las ideas se me iban a ese capi, jajajajaja, me ha dejado trastornada, pero…aquí esta._

* * *

**Capitulo 12: En el infierno**

Booth llevaba ya un mes sin salir del hospital, le había dado unas llaves de su casa a Russ y otras a Ángela y estos le traían ropa para que se cambiara. De vez en cuando se metía en el baño de la habitación de Brennan para darse una ducha y también se pasaba a ver a Hodgins, el cual estaba en el mismo hospital.

Hodgins había perdido uno de sus pies, estaba algo deprimido aunque sabía que podría llegar a andar con una prótesis. Mientras que Ángela estaba mucho mejor, tenía una cicatriz en la cara, que era fácilmente disimulable con maquillaje. A la artista ya la habían dado el alta, así que esta se pasaba el día con Hodgins y pasaba a ver a Brennan de vez en cuando. Cam había sido dada de alta el día siguiente de la explosión, pero ella tenía mucho trabajo en el Jeffersonian, el laboratorio había quedado gravemente dañado y estaban en obras para que todo volviera a se como antes.

Booth se pasaba todo el día en la habitación de Brennan, las enfermeras le traían la comida, ya eran como familia, el agente tenía don de gentes y también había ayudado su físico, así que sin casi proponérselo había conseguido que le trajeran a él desayuno, comida y cena.

Se pasaba todo el día hablando con Brennan, le contaba como iban Ángela y Hodgins, le contaba que su padre había conseguido un nuevo trabajo en una escuela y que Russ se había ido a vivir con su familia. Intentaba mantenerla al día de todo con una gran sonrisa, él había escuchado a Brennan leyéndole su libro mientras él permanecía en coma y sabía que ella también sería capaz de oírle a él, así que no quería que notara el cansancio o la tristeza en su voz.

Booth le contaba a Brennan que Parker había preguntado por ella cuando Ángela entró en la habitación. No había echo ningún ruido y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio a Booth manteniendo fuertemente agarrada la mano de su compañera mientras se reía contándole lo que había echo Parker y cosas por el estilo, la sonrisa de la artista desapareció cuando fijo su vista en el rostro del agente. Estaba pálido, unas grandes ojeras aparecían bajo sus ojos, y estaba claro que había perdido varios kilos.

-Booth, te traigo ropa.-Dijo la artista llamando la atención del agente y dejando la bolsa en el armario que había en la habitación.- ¿Qué tal vais?-Preguntó.

-Como siempre, los médicos dicen que sigue igual, cada vez me dan menos esperanzas.-Decía el agente mientras le quitaba un mechón de pelo de la cara a la antropóloga.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal vas? Te veo desmejorado Booth.-Decía la artista mientras se acercaba a él.

-Yo estoy bien Ángela.-Decía el agente con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cuánto hace que no duermes en una cama?-Decía la artista.

-No te preocupes, he dormido en cosas peores.-Booth estaba muy cansado, Ángela lo sabía y él también, pero sabía que si lo aceptaba, le separarían de Brennan, y era una cosa que no podía ni pensar.

-A mi no me la cuelas Booth, estas matado. Tienes ojeras, estas pálido y ¿Cuánto hace que no te afeitas?- Dijo la artista mientras pasaba una mano por la mejilla del agente.-Ya raspas.

-No es cierto Angie, bueno, si es verdad que tengo que afeitarme, pero es que se me ha acabado la espuma, ya le dije a Russ que cuando pudiera me acercara un poco. Pero lo del cansancio es imaginación tuya. Yo estoy genial.-Dijo el agente sonriendo de nuevo y pidiendo por favor en su interior que la artista dejara de insistir.

-Bien, ¿y qué me dices de la comida?-Dijo la artista sin rendirse.-Booth la comida del hospital no es muy buena y menos para ti que estas acostumbrado a comer carne casi todos los días. ¡Te estas quedando en los huesos!

-Tranquila Ángela, cuando Brennan se recupere todos nos iremos al Diner a hacer un gran banquete y en una noche recuperaré todos los kilos que he perdido.-Dijo el agente. Ángela paso la mirada de él a su amiga varias veces.

-Booth, tienes que empezar a pensar que quizás Brennan no despierte.-Dijo la artista, la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Booth.- Yo soy una de las personas que quiere con todas sus fuerzas que eso no suceda pero…Brennan no es Dios, Booth.- Booth miraba a Brennan, él había pensado muchas veces en esa posibilidad, en que Brennan no despertará, pero era incapaz, era incapaz de imaginar un mundo sin ella, sabía que saldría adelante y que todo volvería a ser como antes.

-Lo sé Ángela, Brennan no es Dios. Pero si es una mujer muy fuerte, por la que no he parado de pedir al señor para que la salve, y si él tiene un poco de consideración en mí, la salvará y todo volverá a ser como antes.-Ángela miró a Booth con tristeza, los médicos habían dicho muy claramente que las posibilidades de que la antropóloga saliera adelante eran mínimas, pero el agente seguía con la insistencia de que ella podía con todo. Día a día todos había intentado hacerle pensar a Booth en las dos cosas que podían pasar, habían intentando hacerle aceptar que lo más probable era que nunca más volvieran a ver abrir los ojos a Brennan, pero él seguía tozudamente sacando ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Cada día despertaba más cansado, pero las ganas de hablarle a su compañera, de contarle todo lo que había echo Parker, de contarle como iba Hodgins, de recordarle todo lo que habían vivido juntos eran cada vez más grandes. Se despertaba y lo primero que hacía era darle los buenos días a ella.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, Hodgins esta solo arriba y hoy esta un poco más decaído de lo normal.-Dijo Ángela mientras iba hacia la puerta.

-Dale ánimos de mi parte.-Dijo Booth sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-No vendría mal que te pasaras a verle, hace más de tres semanas que no lo haces.-Dijo Ángela un poco molesta.

-El ha perdido el pie, pero Brennan podría haber perdido la vida.-Dijo Booth dando por zanjado el tema. Ángela salió sin decir nada más, sabía que Booth lo estaba pasando muy mal, pero él también tenía que pensar que no era el único, que Hodgins había perdido un pie y que ella había perdido su rostro.

Booth miró la puerta después de que la artista saliera por esta, se sentía mal, no tendría que haber contestado así a Ángela, pero se sentía tan impotente, Brennan permanecía en esa cama sin mover un músculo, sin hacer una señal de vida más que respirar. Simplemente quería verla levantarse de allí, que empezara a soltar razonamientos entupidos y que todo volviera a la normalidad.

-Te echo de menos.-Dijo Booth mientras su ojos luchaban contra la lágrimas.-No se que hacer, me siento inútil, quiero que estés bien, que vuelvas a ser la de antes. Que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Pero cada día me cuesta más recordar aquellos días, aquellos en los que los dos estuvimos felices juntos. ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos quedamos encerrados en el Jeffersonian? Esa navidad parecía una pesadilla entonces, pero ahora es uno de mis mejores recuerdos, y solo porque lo pase contigo, a tu lado. O cuando te rapto el sepulturero, creí que me moría si te pasaba algo.-Booth siguió recordando cada uno de los momentos que habían pasado juntos, hasta llegar a ese, ese que tenían tanto en común.- ¿Te acuerdas cuando…cuando entre en coma?-Dijo el agente ya con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.-Fuiste tú quien me salvaste, fuiste tú la que me ayudaste a salir de ese infierno, ahora quiero ayudarte yo Brennan, quiero ser yo el que te saque de este infierno. No quiero que me dejes, por que si tú me dejas, yo viviré un infierno.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado, espero vuestros comentarios._

_Kaksa_


	13. Despertar

_Bueno, después de un montón de capítulos sufriendo se empieza a ver un poco de luz al final del túnel. _

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Despertar**

Booth dormía en la habitación de Brennan, ya habían pasado dos semanas más desde la discusión con Ángela, el tiempo se le hacía eterno y cada vez le costaba más mantener los pensamientos positivos sobre su compañera. Como siempre, el ruido de las enfermeras entrando en la habitación le despertó.

-Buenos días.-Le saludaron las dos.

-Buenos días.-Contesto él. Uno de ellas dejó el desayuno para Booth mientras que la otra miraba las constante de Brennan.-¿Qué tal esta?-Dijo Booth esperando alguna respuesta que le ayudara a seguir adelante.

-Lo siento mucho Seeley, pero esta como siempre.-Dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa triste, después las dos salieron dejando al agente solo de nuevo. Se había llevado una PSP para pasar el rato, no podía estar todo el día hablando con ella, era muy frustrante hablar con alguien que no te contestaba.

-¿Se puede?-Dijo Cam, la cual abría la puerta y asomaba su cabeza por la rendija.

-¡Claro, pasa!-Dijo Booth apagando la consola.- ¿Qué tal va todo?-Cam se acerco a sentarse en otro de los sofás de la sala.

-Mucho mejor, por fin podemos aceptar casos de nuevo, por lo menos el limbo no fue dañado, así que tenemos todos los huesos intacto.-Dijo Cam alegre por que el trabajo volviera al laboratorio.- ¿Y ella que tal va?-Pregunto mientras miraba a la antropóloga.

-Como siempre, no da señales de mejora, pero por lo menos no empeora.-Decía Booth intentando parecer el de siempre.

-Sully se pasó ayer a preguntar por ella.-Dijo Cam con un leve susurro, sin querer sacar el tema pero sabiendo que debía hacerlo.

-Sully sabe perfectamente que Brennan sigue en el hospital y no se ha pasado ni un momento a verla, digo yo que tanto no la querrá.-La irritación se notaba en la voz de Booth y es que, desde que Brennan había entrado en coma Sully no había pisado el laboratorio.

-También es cierto, solo que lo veía preocupado.-Dijo ella mientras intentaba suavizar un poco la situación.-Oye Booth, te veo cansado, ¿Por qué no te vas a dar una vuelta aunque sea por los pasillos?-Dijo Cam intentando cambiar de tema y a la vez mirando por el bien de su compañero.

-Esta bien, pero…si pasa algo, lo que sea, me llamas, me llevo el móvil.-Cam asintió mientras se quedaba con Brennan.

Mientras tanto Booth dio una vuelta por el Hospital, se pasó a ver a Hodgins el cual ya estaba mucho mejor y después se dispuso a volver a la habitación. Llevaba sin salir de ese recinto más de un mes, y aunque aceptaba que necesitaba salir un poco algo le ataba, no era capaz de mantenerse más de una hora lejos de ella.

Iba a entrar a la habitación de nuevo cuando vio a una figura conocida al final del pasillo, era un hombre, este se acercaba, inseguro, quizá podría decirse que asustado. Booth lo miraba enfadado, la furia emanaba de sus poros como el sudor y sin esperar que el hombre llegara a la puerta Booth se acercó a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sully?-Le preguntó intentando no elevar la voz para no montar un numerito.

-Vengo a ver a Temperance.-Dijo este mientras intentaba pasar a un lado de Booth, pero este se lo impedía poniéndose en medio.

-¿Ahora vienes a verla? ¿Después de un mes?-Preguntó de nuevo el agente, no sabía como tenía tanta cara de aparecer ahora.

-He tenido mucho trabajo, por cierto Cullen me ha preguntado por ti, le tienes muy enfadado.-Dijo Sully intentando anotarse un punto a su favor.

-Me la suda Cullen.-Dijo Booth dejándole bien claro a Sully que Brennan era más importante.-Me da igual mi trabajo, ¿sabes por qué?-Sully no contestó a la pregunta.-Porque la que está ahí dentro es mi compañera, porque lleva más de un mes en coma y no la dejaré sola hasta que vea que esos ojos se abren.

-No seas absurdo Booth, todos sabemos que Brennan no saldrá de esta y aunque creas que es mentira, a mi me duele tanto como a ti, porque yo también la quiero Booth, yo la amo.

-Si tanto la amas no dirías esas cosas, si tanto la amas no habrías dejado sola hasta hace unas semanas. Eso no se hace cuando amas a alguien, cuando amas a alguien das tú vida por esa persona.-Sully miró a Booth, sin saber que decir, que contestarle, estaba claro que él la amaba, pero Sully también lo hacía y no se apartaría de Brennan en el final.

-Solo quiero verla, no será nada de tiempo.-Dijo Sully, Booth se quitó de su camino para dejarle pasar, no tenía ningún derecho a no permitirle ver a Brennan, después de todo, seguramente acabaran juntos.

Sin querer entrar y ver a Sully al lado de su compañera Booth se sentó en uno de los bancos del pasillo. En él imaginaba como sería su vida si Brennan y Sully volvieran a ser pareja. Sus sentimientos habían cambiado, lo que antes era atracción sexual, ahora era al más puro y verdadero amor.

No podría aguantar volver a verlos juntos, volver a ver como sus labios se juntaban, volver a ver como ella se besaba con alguien que no era él. Solo ese simple pensamiento hacía que su sangre hirviera. Pensó en que quizás si eso pasaba Brennan pediría que Sully fuera su compañero, pensó en la posibilidad de que ella ya no le necesitara a su lado y que todas esas noches de copas se acabaran para no volver nunca.

-¿Qué tal va?-Booth miró a la persona de la cual había salido esa voz, era aquella mujer, aquella anciana que había intentado tranquilizarlo cuando permanecía roto de dolor en la sala de espera.

-Como hace un mes, en coma.-Dijo Booth recordando aquel día de nuevo.

-Vaya…pero no te preocupes hijo, sé que ella volverá y estaréis juntos de nuevo.-La anciana no le dio tiempo a hablar, esta emprendió su camino y antes de que Booth se diera cuenta había desaparecido por el final del pasillo. "Que mujer más rara", pensó Booth.

-Ya me voy.-Booth volvió la vista para encontrarse con Sully. Este al ver que Booth no le decía nada, simplemente le miraba con odio, se fue. Booth decidió esperar un poco más fuera, no sabía muy bien por qué.

-¡¡Seeley!!-Booth volvió a mirar la puerta de la habitación donde esta vez se encontraba Cam.-¡¡Seeley ha despertado!!-Booth, escuchando la fantástica noticia entro a la habitación como un huracán.

-Brennan.-Esta permanecía en la cama adormilada.- ¿Qué tal estas?

-Bien, supongo.-Dijo ella mientras se restregaba los ojos.- ¿Qué tal esta el laboratorio?-Pregunto rápidamente a Cam.- Después de la explosión…

-Esta bien, lo hemos arreglado y ya esta en funcionamiento.-La antropóloga respiro aliviada.

-Si, ya veras Bones, dentro de nada estaremos los dos trabajando de nuevo juntos.-Dijo Booth.

-¿Juntos?-Pregunto la antropóloga extrañada.- ¿De nuevo?-Volvió a preguntar.-Lo siento mucho señor pero, yo trabajo sola.-Booth miro a la antropóloga sin entender nada.

-Brennan, tu trabajas con Booth, colaborando con el FBI.-Le explico Cam esperando que fuera una de las pocas bromas que gastaba la antropóloga.

-¿Booth? Lo siento mucho pero…no conozco a nadie que responda a ese nombre.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado y, sobre todo, que no me odiéis, jajajajaja, pero yo creo que no hay amor sin sufrimiento._

_Kaksa_


	14. Todo es nuevo

_Aquí os dejo otro capítulo, también os aviso de que el final esta a pocos, muy pocos, capítulos de distancia._

………………………………………………………………

**Capitulo 14: Todo es nuevo**

Booth esperaba alterado en el pasillo, después de avisar a los médicos del despertar de Brennan y su extraña reacción los habían echado de la habitación. Cam había llamado tanto a Ángela como a Max y Russ, todos permanecían intranquilos, pero sobretodo Booth.

-¿Cómo esta?-Pregunto Ángela cuando los médicos salieron de la habitación.

-Todo parece indicar que su memoria esta bien, recuerda perfectamente que es una novelista de éxito, que trabaja en el Jeffersonian y todo lo relacionado con la explosión y los que estaba haciendo antes de esta. Pero, no sabemos muy bien el motivo, no recuerda nada del Agente Booth, recuerda trabajar con el FBI pero sola.-Dijo el médico. Booth se sentó derrotado al escuchar la noticia.- Además no para de preguntar por un tal Sully, por lo que me ha contado es su pareja.-Dijo el médico, todos se asombraron por este dato.

-Lo siento pero, esta claro que la Dra. Brennan esta claramente trastornada. Su relación con el agentes Sullivan finalizó hace bastante tiempo.-Dijo Sweets que había acudido al hospital con Ángela.

-No sé como serán sus relaciones, lo que si quiero decirles es que lo mejor por ahora es que le sigan el juego. No es muy recomendable que la atosiguen a información, ahora ella cree estar locamente enamorada de ese hombre, y lo mejor es que ustedes le hagan creer que es cierto.-Booth no creía lo que estaba escuchando, tendrían que fingir que Sully y Brennan estaban juntos y lo peor de todo es que no le recordaba.

Desorientada y con una pequeña nebulosa en su mente Brennan pensaba mientras esperaba a que sus amigos entraran en la habitación, la noticia de que había estado en coma un mes y algunas semanas la había sorprendido, no sabía como había podido perder tanto tiempo, se tenía que poner a trabajar ya. También ocupaba su mente ese hombre, ese extraño hombre al cual primero Cam había llamado Seeley y luego Booth, "Seeley Booth" pensó Brennan tratando de recordar alguna fiesta en la cual hubieran coincidido o algo por el estilo sin ningun éxito. No había visto a ese hombre en su vida, sin en cambio el parecía muy preocupado por ella.

-¿Qué tal estas cariño?-Pregunto Ángela nada más entrar en la habitación.

-Creo que bien, solo estoy algo cansada, parece mentira después de llevar mas de un mes dormida.-Dijo ella.-¿Os han dicho cuando me darán el alta?

-Tienes que quedarte unos días más para ver como avanzas, no tengas prisa.-Le decía Cam. Mientras conversaban Brennan no podía quitar la vista de ese hombre, ese que había visto nada más despertar, este permanecía en el pasillo, miraba la escena de dentro de la habitación con tristeza en su rostro pero sobre todo con dolor.

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto Brennan cortando la conversación que habían iniciado Ángela y Cam. Las dos mujeres se giraron para ver que era lo que miraba Brennan y se dieron cuenta de que era Booth.

-El…-Ángela, Cam y Sweets se miraban sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Es un agente del FBI.-Dijo Sweets rápidamente.

-¿Y qué hace aquí?-Preguntó de nuevo Brennan sin apartar ni un momento las vista del hombre, Booth también la miraba a ella, no dejaban de mirarse ni un segundo, Booth tenía la pequeña esperanza de que su compañera le recordara en ese mismo momento y que le dijera que pasara, que qué narices hacía allí fuera.

-Bueno, aun sigo un poco tocada del accidente y me ha traído.-Dijo Ángela contando lo primero que le había pasado por la mente.

-Am…bueno, pues…dile que pase ¿no? ¿Le vas a dejar ahí hasta que volváis?-Dijo Brennan mientras volvía su mirada a la ventaba. Ángela llamó a Booth y le invito a pasar, como si nunca se hubieran visto, como si nunca hubieran intercambiado unas palabras, Ángela les presento.

-Booth te presento a Temperance Brennan, antropóloga forense. Brennan te presento a Seeley Booth, agente especial del FBI.-Booth le tendió la mano a Brennan, esta se giró a mirarle.

-Encantado.-Dijo Booth mientras mantenía la mano alagada.

-Encantada.-Brennan estrechó la mano entonces y ambos pudieron sentir una descarga eléctrica en sus cuerpos. Booth ya estaba acostumbrado, cada vez que tocaba a esa mujer, cada vez que la tenía cerca, su cuerpo temblaba. Pero ella no entendía esa reacción, no entendía por qué su corazón había empezado a latir de una forma desenfrenada y sus nervios se habían disparado.

-¡Brennan!-Un nervioso Sully entro a la habitación. A este le habían informado de todo y estaba contentísimo con la noticia.- ¿Cómo estas cariño?- Sully se acercó a Brennan haciendo que Booth tuviera que apartarse para dejarle sitio.

-Bien.-Dijo esta mientras se acercaba a él para darle un tierno beso. Booth miraba la escena de una forma lejana, Ángela no podía apartar la mirada de él, tenía que estar atenta para que Booth no saltara como un león contra una presa hacia Sully.

-Tengo que irme.-Dijo Booth sabiendo que no podía aguantar ni un minuto más todo eso.

-Espera Booth te acompaño.-Dijo Sweets indicándole a la artista que se mantuviera en su sitio, ya que esta ya estaba dispuesta a acompañar al agente.

Booth andaba rápido por los pasillos, levaba un mes atado a ese lugar, sin las fuerzas necesarias para separarse de Brennan y ahora, lo único que quería era irse, irse lo más lejos posible para no mirar en esos ojos que no le reconocían, que le habían olvidado y que para colmo amaban a Sully.

-Espera Booth.-Dijo Sweets el cual tenía casi que corres para alcanzar al ex-ranger. Booth ignoraba al psicólogo, no quería hablar con nadie.-Booth, espera, se que es difícil, pero solo te queda esto, no puedes hacer otra cosa.-Los dos hombres ya habían salido del hospital y andaban camino al aparcamiento.

-¿¡Qué no puedo hacer otra cosa!? ¿¡Me estas diciendo que solo puedo quedarme quieto mirando como ese cabrón se aprovecha de la perdida de memoria de Brennan!?-Dijo Booth mientras se giraba para mirar de frente a Sweets.

-Sé que es duro, pero si, no puedes hacer otra cosa. No puedes subir ahí arriba y soltarle de golpe a esa mujer que tú eres su compañero y que la mayoría de estos últimos cinco años se han borrado de su mente.-Sweets estaba serio, era la primera vez que Booth podía mirarlo como a un hombre y no como a un crío.-Simplemente Booth, porque no te creerá, ella pensara que estas loco. Pero no pierdas la esperanza, porque vosotros dos habéis compartido muchas cosas. Habrá momentos en los que Brennan tendrá lagunas, no sabrá como han pasado algunas cosas, empezara a echar de menos a una persona que no recuerda y entonces será cuando empezará a recordarte, pero solo tienes que darle tiempo.-Booth se quedó mirando a Sweets sin saber muy bien que decir.-Cuando Brennan vuelva a trabajar os harán un grupo de nuevo, aunque ella pensará que es una cosa nueva, vuelve a ganarte su confianza.-Booth no dijo nada más simplemente se dio la vuelta para ir hacia su coche mientras que Sweets entraba de nuevo al hospital.

………………………………………..

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_Kaksa_


	15. Entre sueñostú

_Después de mucho tiempo sin postear por el cual os pido perdón, aquí os traigo otro capi. También os aviso de que este es el penúltimo capitulo._

………………………………………………………

**Capitulo 15: Entre sueños…tú.**

El tiempo pasaba rápido para algunos, y demasiado lento para otros. Hacía más de tres meses que Brennan había despertado del coma y aunque ella y Booth habían vuelto a trabajar juntos las cosas no habían vuelto a ser como antes. La relación de los compañeros era tan difícil como al principio de todo y Booth cada vez se veía con menos fuerzas para seguir luchando por recuperar a su Bones.

Por otro lado todos estaban asombrados por el extraño comportamiento de Sully, este que había aceptado entusiasmado la idea de que Brennan creyera que estaba con él, estaba ayudando bastante en el intento por que esta recordara a Booth. Siempre que quedaba para cenar invitaba a los skins, en los cuales estaba integrado Booth y siempre le enseñaba a Brennan fotos del pasado en las que él estaba con Booth y le contaba pequeñas mentiras para intenta que Brennan recordara su pasado. Pero lamentablemente esto aún no había tenido ninguna respuesta.

Mientras tanto, Brennan, exhorta de todos estos acontecimientos, estaba en su laboratorio, intentando acoplarse al nuevo estilo de trabajo que tenía que adoptar al trabajar con un agente del FBI. Aún no sabía por qué, ni cómo, pero algo le decía que conocía a ese hombre, esos ojos, esos ojos marrones que había encontrado nada más despertar eran tan parecidos a los que la llamaban cada noche, en sus pesadillas, atormentados, gritando cosas que aún no había sido capaz de entender. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida en su despacho, llevaba días sin descansar bien por estas pesadillas. En esta volvía a estar en esa sala oscura en la que había estado en el coma y la figura de un hombre volvía a estar a lo lejos. Sabía que en el coma se había acercado a ese hombre y lo había reconocido, pero ahora, cada vez que se intentaba acercarse a él, este se alejaba. Ella no quería que se alejara, no quería que se fuera, era entonces cuando el hombre gritaba "¡NO ME OLVIDES!" una y otra vez y esos ojos marrones se clavaban en su mente rotos de dolor, Brennan solo podía contestarles con todas su fuerzas.

-¡¿Quien eres?-Oyó gritar Booth desde el despacho de Brennan, era ella. Corrió hacia el despacho pensando que alguien podía estar haciéndole algo, pero cuando llegó se la encontró dormida y gritaba de nuevo.- ¡¿Quien eres? ¡¿Quien eres? ¡¿Quien eres?

Booth se acercó a ella y zarandeándola levemente la intentaba despertar. Brennan, sudando por el esfuerzo y el miedo abrió los ojos para volver a ver esos ojos marrones. Otra vez esos ojos marrones. Aterrorizada se abrazó a ese hombre y empezó a llorar.

-Tranquila Bones, solo ha sido una pesadilla.-Brennan paró de repente, ¿Bones?, así era como la llamaba alguien, ese era su apodo, pero… ¿quién se lo había puesto?, no lo recordaba. Booth se dio cuenta entonces que había llamado a Brennan, Bones, ella tendría que estar desconcertada.- ¿Ya estas mejor?-Preguntó el agente intentando que ella no preguntara por el excéntrico apodo.

-Si, solo ha sido…una pesadilla.-Dijo Brennan mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y volvía a su trabajo.

-Bien, he venido a traerte la información del último caso. Cuando tengas el informe acabado llámame para venir a recogerlo.-Booth iba a salir del despacho cuando Brennan habló de nuevo.

-Booth.-Dijo Brennan haciendo que este se parara.

-Dime.-El agente se giró con el miedo en el cuerpo a que su compañera le preguntara por el apodo.

-¿Vamos a tomar algo al Diner?-Booth la miro extrañado, no se podía creer que Brennan volviera a decirle algo así, pero ella interpretó mal esa expresión.-Haber, solo como amigos, no te creas nada raro, bueno, déjalo, solo era una tontería irracional, no se ni como se me ha podido pasar por la cabe…

-Claro.-Le interrumpió Booth en su acelerado discurso.-Vamos, invito yo.-Brennan se levantó rápidamente de su silla y cogiendo el abrigo se fue junto a Booth al pequeño bar.

Ángela, que había visto salir a la pareja desde su despacho miraba alegre la escena. Ella sabía que su compañera no había conseguido recordar nada, pero aún así estaba feliz, porque sabía que por lo menos eso era un paso. Alterada por que Sully fuera a recoger a Brennan para comer lo llamó.

-¿Sully?-Pregunto cuando un "Diga" se escucho al otro lado del teléfono.

-Si, soy yo Ángela, dime.-Dijo Sully extrañado por la extraña llamada.

-Veras, soy Ángela, es que…-La artista no sabía muy bien como explicarle que no fuera a recoger a su novia porque esta había quedado con otro hombre.-como sé que siempre vienes a recoger a Brennan para comer, llamaba para decirte que no vinieras hoy.

-¿Y eso? ¿Vas tú con ella?-Preguntó el agente confuso.

-No, veras es que Brennan a invitado de imprevisto a Booth, y bueno…-Dijo la artista nerviosa.-Creo que puede ser una gran oportunidad para que Brennan recuerde algunas cosas.-Por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad no se escuchó nada al otro lado de la línea.-¿Sully? ¿Estas ahí?

-Si, bueno, vale.-Dijo el agente decaído.-Dile a Brennan que iré a recogerla esta noche cuando termine mi turno, si aún quiere.-Dijo Sully y sin esperar una respuesta de la artista colgó el teléfono. Esta un poco triste por el agente hizo lo mismo y volvió al trabajo esperando que la comida fuera tan bien como en su cabeza se mostraba.

Mientras tanto, en el Royal Diner, todo el mundo miraba expectante a la divertida pareja. Desde hacía años sus conversaciones habían sido entretenimiento de todos y cuando de repente dejaron de asistir al bar un gran vacío se creó en este y más después de la noticia de la perdida de memoria de la Doctora. Todos habían sido avisados de no desvelar nada de us relación. Pero ahora, como siempre, cada unos de los camareros, cocineros y clientes disfrutaban de otra de las discusiones de la pareja.

-¡Yo no creo en dios! Me parece una tontería creer que hay alguien que nos vigila desde el cielo y cuida de que no pasen cosas malas, si fuera así no habría hambre en el mundo ni guerras.-Dijo Brennan mientras cogía un trozo de tomate. Booth solo podía mirarla con una sonrisa embobado, por fin, por un solo segundo había vuelto su Bones. Esta, que se había dado cuenta de la reacción del agente le preguntó.- ¿Pasa algo?

-No, solo me has recordado a una…bueno, no tiene importancia.-Dijo este mientras cogía una patata.

-Si, si tiene importancia, si pasamos todo el día juntos tendríamos que conocernos, ¿no crees?-Dijo ella mientras ponía sus cincos sentidos en su compañero.

-Veras, es que hace unos meses, justo antes de que tú fueras mi compañera, tuve otra. La verdad es que sois muy parecidas, pero ella era más abierta.-Booth no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.-Ella también creía que Dios no existía y nos tirábamos horas y horas discutiendo del tema.-Brennan se quedó callada escuchándole pero el no habló más, así que preguntó de nuevo.

-¿Y qué pasó con ella?-Booth miró a los ojos a su compañera.

-Se olvido de mí.-Y fue entonces cuando Brennan pudo reconocer esos ojos rotos de dolor en su compañero, esos ojos morrones llenos de dolor. De repente un gran dolor de cabeza la inundó y dejando caer el tenedor llevó sus manos a la cabeza.- ¿Qué pasa Brennan?-Pero ella ya no puedo contestarle.

………………………………………………………

_Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis muchos comentarios_

_Kaksa_


	16. FIN

_Aquí os dejo el último capítulo, después de ver el último capitulo de la quinta temporada me ha subido la pena y he pensado que no debería haceros sufrir más, así que, aquí esta._

…………………………………………………….

**Capitulo 16: FIN**

En la sala de espera del hospital volvían a estas Hodgins, Cam, Sweets y Ángela, pero esta vez él que estaba dentro no era Booth, si no Brennan, después del gran dolor de cabeza que había sufrido habían llamado a la ambulancia y se la había llevado. Su espera ya duraba dos horas y desesperado Booth andaba de un lado a otro de la sala.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?-Se preguntaba a si mismo el agente.- ¡¿Qué narices a pasado esta vez?- Preguntó de nuevo Booth en un grito.

-Booth tranquilo.-Ángela hablaba al agente levemente para intentar tranquilizarle.

-Ángela, prefiero que no me recuerde, prefiero morir yo, pero no podría aguantar que ella muriera. No puedo tolerarlo.-Decía el agente mientras no paraba de mirar a la puerta por la cual había entrado su compañera.

A los pocos minutos después Max había llegado junto a Russ por una llamada de Ángela y tan nerviosos como Booth empezaron a andar por la sala.

Miles de cosas le pasaron por la cabeza al agente, ¿y si no volvía a despertar? No, no podría soportarlo, si Brennan moría el iría detrás. ¿Y si volvía al mismo estado de amnesia? Eso estaba claro que lo aguantaría, siempre y cuando ella estuviera feliz.

-Familiares de Temperance Brennan.-Fue entonces cuando, nerviosos todos rodearon al médico.- Hola, verán, Temperantes esta perfectamente, simplemente a recibido demasiada información en un día.-Todos miraron sin entender al medico.

-Explíquese mejor Doc.-Dijo Hodgins tan nervioso como todos y ayudado por unas muletas.

-Temperance a recuperado su memoria.-Todos quedaron callados sin saber muy bien que decir.-No para de preguntar por Seeley Booth, dice que necesita hablar con él lo antes posible. Dentro de cinco minutos la pasaremos a la habitación 313, allí podrán verla.-Y fue entonces cuando el médico entró de nuevo por la puerta por la que había salido. Booth se sentó aliviado en una de las sillas, había recuperado la memoria, Brennan volvía a saber quien era. Pocos minutos después, con el nerviosismo en el cuerpo y sin saber muy bien como reaccionar Booth entro en la habitación de su compañera.

-¡Brennan! ¿Qué tal estas?-El agente se dio cuenta de que eran las mismas palabras que le había dicho después de su coma. Brennan le miraba de arriba a abajo, sin decir una sola palabra solo mirándole.-Brennan, por dios, dime que me recuerdas.-Y ella con lágrimas en los ojos y acariciándole levemente su mejilla le dijo.

-Nunca podría olvidarte.-Booth sonrió.

-Muy bien, di algo que sepas de mí, por favor necesito oírlo.-Booth seguía sin creerse que todo hubiera acabado.

-Muy bien.-Dijo Brennan preparándose para empezar un gran discurso.- Eres un agente especial del FBI, llevamos trabajando juntos como cinco años. Cuando te conocí tu novia era Tessa, te iban las abogada. Antes de todo esto estuviste con Rebeca, de la cual has concebido un hijo, Parker. Hace menos de un año tuviste un tumor cerebral. Te aterrorizan los payasos.-Brennan seguía diciendo cosas sonriente mientras Booth la escuchaba, al igual que todos sus amigos que atendían a la escena desde la puerta.- Siempre vas de traje por tu trabajo pero siempre llevas tu hebilla del cinturón de gallina y tus corbatas y calcetines extravagantes, además…

-Ya vale Brennan, te creo.-Dijo Booth sorprendido porque la antropóloga supiera tantas cosas de él.

-No espera, es que me quedan dos cosas.-Booth cayó para dejarla hablar.- Hace unas navidades nos besamos debajo del muerdazo.-Brennan estaba ya seria y Booth también se puso de la misma manera.-Y fue entonces, cuando me di cuenta de que eras especial para mi.-Todos miraban la escena sorprendidos.-Pero no fue hasta hace unos meses, cuando tú caíste en el coma, cuando me di cuenta de todo lo que te necesitaba.-Booth miraba a la antropóloga sin saber muy bien si estaba diciendo lo que estaba diciendo.-Cuando despertaste del coma y estábamos en nuestro nuevo caso…recuerdas cuando…dijiste que me querías como buena chica y eso.-Booth solo puedo asentir.-Mi corazón casi explota cuando me lo dijiste, cuando me dijiste primero te quiero.-Booth notaba como los ojos de la antropóloga se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.-Pero cuando después me dejaste claro que no era como yo pensaba mi corazón se rompió.

-Brennan, yo…-Dijo Booth intentando excusarse.

-No, Booth, déjame acabar.-Dijo Brennan con ya las lágrimas por sus mejillas.- Cuando eso ocurrió me intenté auto convencer de que lo que sentía no podía ser y que jamás seríamos más que amigos. Pero en este ultimo mes me he dado cuenta de que mi vida sin ti no tendría sentido. Booth yo…-Todos miraban a Brennan esperando que dijera las palabras mágicas.- Booth yo te quiero. Sé que no sientes lo mismo y que no tendría que haberte dicho nada pero…-Brennan no pudo decir nada más, Booth se había acercado para que sus labios se juntaran, en un corto y delicado beso.

-Brennan, tú me quieres, pero yo…yo te amo.-Los dos volvieron a juntarse en un beso, esta vez, más largo y apasionado. Fue entonces cuando los dos por fin se sintieron completos, el uno con el otro. Todos los recuerdos quedaron eclipsados por el amor que cada uno se tenían por el otro. Y en ese momento, quedó claro, que, el uno sin el otro no serían nada y que, de ahora en adelante, crearían un millón de recuerdos por fin juntos..

**FIN**

…………………………………………………….

_Espero que os haya gustado el final, quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me han comentado alguna vez, aunque solo haya sido una, ayudáis mucho a subir el animo cuando se te quinta las ganas del escribir. _

_También quiero anunciaros que por culpa del final de la quinta estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic, creo que no quedará tan largo como este y, aunque os parezca mentira, será más dramático._

_Ha sido un placer y hasta el próximo fic._

_Kaksa_


End file.
